She is a Rainbow
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally a couple! He is dense, she is shy so they are going slow. Sasuke has been just released from prison and he is staying at Narutos when he realizes that Hinata is kind of perfect. Netorare-ish fic NaruxHina SasuxHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

The other day I was revising the stats of my fics and I realized that Sensei, one of my stories, was one of the most popular of them. Sensei is a very kinky Kakashi-Hinata fic. I don´t think it´s success comes from the pairing, I believe it comes form the erotic-twisted plot. Even though I´ll probably be updating that story soon (They are several one-shot chapters) and idea appeared in my mind. It´s kind of weird because I´m a super Naru-Hina supporter and not at all a fan of Sasu-Hina but anyway, I think It would be appreciated among the kinky-fans.

* * *

**She's A Rainbow**

_Naruto and Hinata are finally a couple! He´s dense, she´s shy so they are going slow. Sasuke has been just released from prison and he´s staying at Narutos when he realizes that Hinata is kind of perfect. Netorare-ish fic NaruxHina SasuxHina._

Chapter 01

It was a beautiful spring day in Konoha. The sun was getting high in the blue sky, the temperature was not so hot not too cold, just perfect. It was around 8 am and the soon to be Hyuuga leader walked through the streets of the village towards her boyfriend´s apartment.  
Her long, straight, dark hair was tied in a high ponytail made with her head protector, only a few strands were left untied and danced at the sides of her face, her bangs covered her forehead. Hyuuga Hinata, now on the verge of her 20th birthday had change from the ultra-shy and unsure girl she was at her twelve's. Her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, was probably the most important encourager of her change. She was more confident and you could tell it by the way she was dressed. She had gray Capri pants that clung tightly to her body and a black tanktop that was covered by the traditional jounin vest. She wasn't the most extroverted girl on the village and she still got some timid issues but she was overcoming them.

She knocked on the door of Naruto´s apartment.

The blonde still shared the same personality of his childhood, yes he was more mature but at first sight you couldn't tell the difference. He was on the road to becoming Konoha´s Hokage but as Tsunade was still in that charge, he was training for it. That was what she said, the blond always complained that she ordered him all the boring diplomatic missions and paperwork.

In the end, the day of the Uzumaki was pretty busy so each morning Hinata walked to his house so they could share breakfast together and then they will part to their own duties. Naruto will go to the Hokage building and the Hyuuga continued her daily routine at the academy where she was in charge of a team.

After a few minutes of softly knocking, the door of the apartment opened revealing a sleepy and still in pajamas Naruto.

"Hina-chan!" He opened the door and relaxed when he noticed it was her.

"Naruto-kun" She smiled politely.

"I just woke up…" He scratched the back of his head, his blond unruly hair was really messed up "Something came up yesterday and I went to sleep really late".

"Ok… Sorry, I didn´t meant to wake you up. I thought you´ll have to go to the Hokage building so… but I let you sleep" She smiled warmly again at him.

"No, you didn´t! I have to go and I want to have breakfast with you!" His hand darted to hold hers.

"Ok" She blushed lightly.

He opened the door and dragged her inside "Yesterday, they let Sasuke out and they told me that if someone takes care of him he could be free"

They walked inside. The Hyuuga noticed the mess in the kitchen at the second they entered in. Naruto´s apartment was small. A living room and kitchen all together, at the back a door that connected to the bedroom and the bathroom. The table was filled with food remains, probably of their last night dinner and the sink was the same with dishes. On the couch lay unconscious Uchiha Sasuke. She didn´t know much about him apart of what was popular of him; a former bingo book wanted, a redeemed ninja of the village of Konoha that had been kept in prison for a few years until today, it seemed.

"So we had dinner and we talked until it was really late" He said as he entered the room and changed his clothes " He is super drugged and sealed, you know, so he wouldn´t make anything funny."

Hinata stared at the raven. He was sleeping quietly on the couch, his body was covered with a blanket and his face looked stern. He seemed like a dangerous person, why was he with Naruto?. She knew he considered him his friend but he was supposed to be a dangerous criminal.

"I know he won´t do anything wrong! But they had to do all those things out of protocol anyway" He got out of the room. "So I guess we´ll be leaving together until the elders think that it´s safe for the village to let him be completely free"

She looked at him and thought of what to say. She didn´t like the idea of the two of them living together, Sasuke used to consider Naruto his enemy but she trusted her boyfriend with all her heart so she was going to support him anyway "Ok" she said softly.

"I know you would understand" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "You were the only one… you always are" he gave her such a bright smile that Hinata had to blush.

"If you think that´s the right thing, I´ll support you" She said without stuttering, she didn´t stuttered with him anymore.

"You are the best Hinata-chan" He kissed her again "You don´t think they mind if I don´t bath right? So we can go have breakfast together" he smirked and dragged her outside his apartment.

She giggled "Mmm…. Are you going to let him there alone?" She asked as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah! The seal, they put to control him, almost leaves him without energy he´s sleeping almost all day, he wakes up to eat and then keeps sleeping" he commented in a carefree tone.

She felt pity towards the last Uchiha, she knew he deserved to be watched and restrained but now that she saw how that method worked it seemed a little inhuman.

Finally the two arrived at the place where they usually had breakfast and spent half an hour together until they had to go their separated ways to fulfill their duties.

OOOOooooOOOO

Naruto walked back form the Hokage building to his house. He was exhausted; he had never thought that reading and signing papers would be more tiring that exercising but the reality of his latest experience in the kage-trainning showed him that.

He opened the door of his house to find Sasuke still asleep on the couch. He sighed; he felt pity for his friend. He loved him and it hurt him to see him like that. He spent the days sleeping and when he woke up, he was like Sasuke in slow motion.  
He looked and realized that Hinata was about to come, he had to take a bath before she arrived for their weekly date.

As soon as he entered the shower the Hyuuga knocked on the door. She did that for a couple of minutes and no one answered. The blood couldn´t here her from inside the bathroom. She was about to use her Byakugan to see what the hell was going on when the door slowly opened. Uchiha Sasuke opened the door.

The girl instantly stiffened "H-Hi Uchiha-san"

The boy looked at her for a couple of seconds, as if he was trying to get who she was. Probably he didn´t recognized her after all those years and she was wearing a dress for the special occasion.

"I´m Hyuuga Hinata, I´m here to see Naruto" She said politely.

"I know who you are" He said serious and opened the door. The girl entered the apartment and he moved back to sit on the couch.  
They shared a couple of very uncomfortable minutes staring at each other. Hinata tried to look away but it was like she could feel the weight of his sight.

"Are you scared of me?" Asked Sasuke.

"N-No" She answered timidly.

"Oh come on! You can´t even look at me" He stood up

She couldn´t deny she was a little scared but she didn´t want to feel like that because the Uzumaki was supporting Sasuke to regain the trust of the village and if that was Naruto´s cause she will hold up even if she still didn´t get it. She looked at him.

The Uchiha smirked and moved closer to her, he felt like a wolf cornering a bunny. She looked so innocent and naïve. "You know you can´t trust me"

Suddenly he was really, really close, almost pinning her against the wall. "If N-n-naruto trust you I trust you too" she gulped.

Sasuke moved a foot forward and smiled wider when he noticed the hand of the Hyuuga moving inside her purse to search for a kunai to protect herself. His hand caught her wrist "See, You don´t trust me!" He affirmed staring hardly into those white eyes.

"You…" Said Hinata in a soft tone and looked at the hand he obstructed "You are bleeding"

The Uchiha followed her gaze and noticed that she was holding a handkerchief, not a weapon. Instantly his grip relaxed.

"Your nose" She said again and directed her hand to clean the blood that was dripping from his nose. "You should sit, keeping the head higher than the level of your heart"

The boy moved back to sit on the couch again without saying a word.

"Sit down and lean forward." She continued and gave him the handkerchief again so he could stop the bleeding with it.

He accepted it "It´s the seal" he explained to her, he was a ashamed but it didn´t show.

She moved to the kitchen and handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you" He said softly.

She smiled warmly at him.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Yelled Naruto who was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel "You are already here?!"

She looked at him blushing softly "Hi Naruto-kun! It´s kind of late, we should be at Ichiraku´s already"

"Yes, Yes" He ran inside his room to change.

The whole time the Uchiha stared at the young Hyuuga who bared such a sweet smile.

"Are you ok? We could go to the Hospital, just to check you" She said to him.

"No, no, don´t worry. It happens all the time. The seal they put to subdue me drains my energy and things like this: nosebleeding, fainting, over sleeping, happen to me all the time" he told her.

"O-ok" She nodded.

"Sasuke! You are up!" Naruto greeted him as he got out of the room.

He looked at the blond with not much emotion in his expression.

"This is Hinata-chan! Do you remember her?" He pointed at her.

"Yes, from the academy. She is a Hyuuga" He commented in a bored tone.

"She is my girlfriend!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. The girl blushed, she still was shy in public.

Sasuke´s eyebrows moved a little showing a glimpse of surprise in his expression. How could a Hyuuga, from a novelty family be with a simple boy as him?. She seemed kind and somehow… pretty. Yeah he was the hero of Konoha now but wasn´t he in love with Sakura?. He didn´t say a word.

Naruto sighed "We should get going Hinata-chan".

The Hyuuga nodded and soon they were out of the room.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: I guess it goes a little slow, just have a little patience, I´ll update soon. I don´t want to rush things and make everybody too OOC.  
As always, If anybody wants to be my beta reader send me a private message!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

* * *

Naruto and Hinata finish dinner and decided to take a walk around the park. It was late at night and the city was quiet and looked uninhabited.

"Nee Hinata-chan, We are going to… you are coming to sleep over, right?" He asked. They had arranged it a few weeks ago. Their relationship haven´t moved beyond kissing and the Hyuuga was so shy he had to be careful around the subject, so a few weeks ago they talked about it and decided that she would find a way to spend the night with him.

Hinata looked at him "B-b-ut Sasuke is there"

She hadn´t stuttered with him for so long, he knew what it meant. "I´m sorry he had to stay at my house, I know I kind of blow up things for us"

"No, no, no Naruto-kun you are helping your friend and that's amazing" she said and stopped walking.

He moved closer to her "I know it´s difficult for you and I don´t want to pressure you but Sasuke would be sleeping and he sleeps like a lock with the seal. I just don´t want this to affects us" he tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know… It´s just" she bit her lower lip.

"You are so beautiful" He smiled at her expression "We don´t have to do anything, I just want to spend the night with you" He moved forward and kissed her.

"O-o-k" She said and after a big smile formed in Naruto´s face, they walked hand in hand towards his apartment.

A few minutes later they had passed right beside the unconscious Uchiha and were inside Naruto´s room.

The boy quickly took off his clothes remaining only in some orange boxer shorts. He sat on his bed and stared at her.

"Could you lend me something t-t-to sleep in?" she asked shyly.

"Sure" He moved to his wardrobe and gave her a T-shirt.

She held it in her hand and stared at him.

"I´ll look away" he said turning around.

"It´s ok" she whispered.

He turned back in an instant. "Are you sure?"

She nodded nervously.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer giving her a passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and the Hyuuga started stripping off her dress. She let go the straps and the dress fell slowly down. The blonde´s eyes were fixed on her. When the dress reached her legs his eyeballs scanned her whole body only clad in her under wear. He had to gulp and sit. He had never thought Hinata could have that body, she was perfect. He couldn´t believe it. Her body was firm and slim, not muscular like most of the Kunoichi but the most surprising detail was that she was quite voluptuous. How had she managed to hide that body all those years, even though now she was more confident, was a mystery.

"H-Hi-Hinata" He stuttered this time.

The girl blushed furiously and her arms jumped to cover her breasts.

"You look amazing" he said looking at her face, which was very hard with the spectacle she had below.

She gulped "T-th-thanks, you, y-you are really handsome"

He extended his hand to catch her and drag her to sit on his lap "I love you Hinata-chan" he kissed her.

She couldn´t get to answer that the blond was pressing his lips against her. A few seconds later they were rolling on the bed engaging a frantic kissing session.

Suddenly he broke the kiss to look at her. He was sitting with her on top of him, straddling his legs. "Nee, Hinata-chan can I take this off?" He asked while playing with his finger on her bra strap.

The whole make out session had aroused on her something that screamed inside her for him to touch her. She nodded.

The boy pulled the two straps and stared at her without knowing what to do. She smiled softly and moved her hand behind her back.

In the split of a second her bra fell off and her breast popped out freely. He was frozen, staring at them. They were huge, well not huge but she was so petite and those breasts were big. His hand itched to touch them. "Can… I" He gulped.

"Yes" she whispered and blushed closing her eyes in shame.

His hand moved slowly over her left boob. It felt so soft, he squished it a little. Clouds must feel like this, he thought. When he grazed her nipple and she moaned softly it was too much for him. He came inside his boxers. "Hinata" He groaned and collapsed on the bed.

"Naruto?" She asked a little worried when she stopped feeling his warm skin on hers. She opened her eyes and saw him lying on the bed beneath her.

"I´m sorry" He said blushing.

"DOBE!" They heard before the door of the room opened widely and Sasuke entered in "Where is the instant soup I-" he yelled and froze when he saw what was going on inside the room.

Hinata, who had turned her face to the source of the noise, looked at him for a few seconds and when she noticed his eyes weren´t looking at her face, she realized that she was naked in front of him. Her mouth opened to scream but she fainted before it.

"TEME!" Yelled Naruto and caught his girlfriend who fell on top of him.

"I´m sorry! I didn´t know you two…" Said Sasuke.

"I´m going to kill you!" He said with Hinata in his arms.

"You should put a tie on the door knob or leave a note or something!" He said as he moved out of the room and closed the door.

Feeling the warm body of the Hyuuga against him, he decided that he would kill his friend tomorrow. He closed his eyes and drop into slumber with the girl on top of him.

OOOoooOOO

Hinata woke up the next day. When she opened her eyes she realized she wasn´t in her room. The memories of the night before came back to her mind and she hid her head behind the blanket. At that moment she noticed that she was in bed alone.

"Naruto-kun?" She called him softly.

When no one answered she pushed the blankets away her face and looked at the room. She was alone. Her eyes shifted to night table and she found a note.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but Tsunade summoned me earlier in the morning, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn´t want to wake you up. If you are free at lunch we could meet at Ichirakus. I love you. Naruto. PS: Don´t worry about Sasuke, he is asleep" Hinata read the note and sighed.  
She didn´t want to be alone with Sasuke, not even if he was sleeping.

She sat on the bed and noticed she still was top naked. She quickly covered her chest with the blanket. She sighed again, she was alone in the room. She noticed that the blankets smelled like Naruto, she sniffed and smiled. She probably smelled like him after she slept all night against his sheets, she giggled this time. That´s when she noticed she didn´t have her training clothes so she´ll have to go change to her house. She panicked when she thought of the idea of her father noticing the smell of Naruto on her. She should take a shower.

She stood up and put on one of Naruto´s t-shirts. It fit her like a dress, a few inches above her knees. She looked at the door of the room, she´ll have to open it in order to get to the bathroom and Sasuke was outside. She blushed. She tried to think in another way to get out of that situation but after a couple of minutes she knew that bathing and getting out of there as soon as possible was the best option.

She slowly opened the door and peeked at the living room. Sasuke lay on the couch, she run to the bathroom and closed the door.

The noise made the Uchiha woke up. He remembered that Naruto had woken up earlier telling him that he had to go and Hinata was in his room. He sighed softly remembering the night before. He had really messed it up but how was he supposed to know that Naruto was going to be there with her doing that. He would never confess it out loud but he didn´t regret one bit what he did, well not what he did actually, what he saw. Who would have thought Hinata was so… developed. But the thing that most called his attention was that after all those drugs and seals he had been able to feel aroused. He thought he was numb by now.

He shook his head, he should stop thinking about that and go apologize to the Hyuuga. If he was going to start things over in Konoha he would have to do things right. He stood up and walked to Naruto´s room. He knocked the door softly.

"Hyuuga-san" He called her softly.

After a few seconds of knocking he pushed, the already opened, door and moved inside the room "Hyuuga-san I just wanted to say I´m sorry" He said but to no one because he was all alone inside the room. Where was she? Could she be gone already?.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" A High pitched feminine voice called him. It didn´t sound angry, more like surprised.

He turned around and looked at Hinata who had her naked body wrapped in a towel.

"I´m Sorry!" He jumped.

She stared at him frozen.

"I just wanted to!" He noticed the panicked stare on the girl "I´ll go"

He closed the door and left her inside.

He cursed himself for what happened, that wasn´t going to help him with her. Now he looked like a pervert. "Damn!". He sat on the couch and waited for her to go out of the room.

After 15 minutes of waiting he got worried. He moved next to the door of Naruto´s room. He knocked the door softly "Hyuuga-san" he called her.

She didn´t answer so he called her again a little louder. No response, he placed his ear on the door and hear a soft sob.

"Hyuuga-san, are you ok?" He insisted.

"I´ll leave in a minute" She answered. He clearly noticed she was crying.

He softly pushed the door "Hinata-san, are you ok?" He said and peeked inside.

The girl was fully dressed and crying, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I´m sorry!" He moved closer to her.

Hinata couldn´t look at him, she just kept crying.

"Really, Hinata-san. Please don´t cry" He felt awful.

She sobbed and looked down. He couldn´t believe how fragile she looked.

"I-I-I-I know you didn´t mean it" She cried.

He sat next to her "I´m sorry" he mumbled again.

"It´s just I´m so shy… I´m paralyzed at those things" Her eyes fixed on the floor.

He remembered she wasn´t one of the outgoing girls at the academy, no that he thought about it she looked shy. She wasn´t mad at him, she was sad because of her reaction. This girl was super nice "Please look at me" He said kindly, strangely kindly for him.

"I-I-I can´t" she sobbed.

"Please" He pleaded.

"I´m so embarrassed" she said between sniffs.

"Please don´t. I´m the one embarrassed… Please" His voice was so calmed.

Suddenly she started moving her head. Sasuke locked his eyes on her moving bangs. The Hyuuga got courage and looked at him. The boy flinched a little when his eyes met hers. She looked so innocent, so kind, so beautiful. Her eyes glistened because of the crying, her cheeks where faintly tinted with a red color. Her skin was so white, exactly like his but what most called his attention were her eyes, so big, so expressive, so white.

Hinata looked at him with fear but was a little astonished to see such kind expression on the Uchiha. He looked worried at her. She had never noticed how dark his eyes were and right now, she could tell why every girl she knew found him attractive.

He didn´t know what to say but he couldn´t look away those eyes. Without even knowing why, his hand moved to clean a tear that was running down her cheek and he ended up caressing her.

She smiled at his caring gesture "Thanks Uchiha-san". Being able to look at the face of the boy that saw her almost naked was a great accomplishment for the Hyuuga.

He blushed "No Problem! And S-Sasuke, call me Sasuke" He said nervously as he removed his hand from her face.

She smiled widely at him. "I think I should go now"

The Uchiha had his gaze fixed on her so when she moved away he was a little taken a back. "Yeah" he said scratching the back of his head.

The girl gathered her things from a chair, the whole time his eyes followed her.

She was about to go out of the room when she turned around "Thanks again Sasuke-kun" she gave her another sweet smile and moved away.

He couldn´t say anything just watch her go.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews so far and adn special thank you to PnKnG author of the art I used for the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

* * *

Naruto returned to his house holding a couple of bags filled with instant ramen soup.

"Wake up Lazy I´m back" He opened the door.

His loud tone woke up the Uchiha "What time is it"

"Midnight" Said Naruto as he heated up a kettle.

"What are you doing here?" He said as he sat at the table.

"I live here Teme!"

The raven sighed "I mean alone…"

"Oh! Hinata-chan is on a mission so it´boys night!" He cheered and poured the water into his instant soup and then to Sasuke´s.

The Uchiha sighed again. "About last night, I´m sorry I didn´t mean to-"

"It´ok! I should have told you" Naruto interrupted him.

They continued eating in silence "She is really shy so if you never mention it again, it would be for the best"

Sasuke nodded.

"How are you feeling?" The blond asked.

The Uchiha sighed again. "The seal is really annoying. It feels like it´s draining my energy, I´m exhausted all the time"

"I have a meeting with the elders next week, I want to talk about that" Naruto said as he munched his ramen.

Sasuke shrugged but he knew that when his friend got something in his head was hard to convince him out of it. Even though he had no faith in him to accomplish the hard mission of convincing the elders of letting the Uchiha live freely after all he had done.

"Wanna go for a walk?" The blond asked.

The dark haired finished eating and yawned "I´m tired"

Naruto nodded and a few minutes later Sasuke returned to the couch. The blond sighed and moved to his room, in the end he was glad he didn´t want to go out, he was exhausted from the long work day.

OOOoooOOO

THREE DAYS LATER

It was almost night in Konoha. Hinata´s team split up at the gates. They had finished their mission, as it was late she could go back to her house and present the report tomorrow. Even though she didn´t want to go to her house, she wanted to go see Naruto. She jumped on top of roofs and wondered where he could be. If she went to the Hokage building and he wasn´t there she´ll have to stay there to give her report and after that she would be too tired to hang out with him. She directed to his apartment.

She arrived at the door and knocked it. She waited for a couple of seconds without response. She was about to go when the door opened.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled the Hyuuga when she saw him opening the door and noticed that his chest was covered in blood.

"Hinata-san?" He was surprised by her worried stance.

She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him inside "You are drenched in blood"

"What?" He said as she pushed him to sit on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" She sounded so worried. She went to the bathroom and brought a towel to use with the Uchiha.

"A little… dizzy" He thought about it.

"We have to go to the hospital"

"No" He refused serious.

"Sasuke! You are loosing a lot of blood!" She said in the loudest tone he had ever heard from her, even though it was soft for a normal person.

"I don´t want to go out, less to the hospital" He crossed his arms.

She sighed "Ok, I call a doctor here!"

He groaned but he didn´t deny it. The Hyuuga ran to the door.

"Just not Sakura!" was the last thing she heard after closing the door.

15 MINUTES LATER

Hinata had come back with Ino, the blond had stopped the bleeding and was giving him the last advices.

"Just stay sit. Your nosebleeds are a result of blood pressure exceeding the normal level of 120/80" she said.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, Ino was in front of him and Hinata beside the blond. "The seal drains your chakra and makes your blood pressure level grow"

Hinata nodded and Sasuke stared at her expressionless.

"I guess it´s going to happen every now and then, but as soon as you notice it you should sit to stop the bleeding, this happened because you were lying down" Ino sighed "If this happens again you should call the Hokage it´s a protocol around... you know" she mumbled the last part not wanting to say ex convicts.

Ino moved to go and Hinata joined her. He remained seated at the couch but could hear them talk.

"Hinata! I know you can´t stand her but you should have call Sakura for this, you could get me into real trouble!" Ino said to her.

He couldn´t hear what Hinata answered but he could tell that the blond was angry.

A few minutes later the door of the apartment opened and Hinata entered in. "Do you feel better now?" she smiled.

He was shocked when she smiled; he thought she was going to scold him after what the blond said. "Yes" He nodded.

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Naruto entered in. His exhausted expression changed as soon as he saw the Hyuuga. "HINATA-CHAN!" He ran to hug her.

"Naruto-Kun" she said as he lifted her.

The Uchiha witnessed all and couldn´t help but to feel a little jealous of the extremely happy smile she gave to him and the kiss he gave to her in response.

"How was your mission?" He kissed her cheek.

"Everything went fine" She wrapped his arms around his neck. "You have to look after Sasuke, we had to call Ino to check on him, he couldn´t stop bleeding" she said to him

"Really?" for the first time he looked at his friend.

"I´m fine!" He shrugged.

"Teme!" The blond chuckled.

"How about if we stay here instead of going out. I´ll cook something" She kissed Naruto.

The blonde didn´t look so happy about it but she kissed him again "I think we should keep an eye on him"

Naruto sighed "Ok Ok" he kissed her neck making a lot of noise. She exploded in laughs.

"You don´t have to stay for me, I´m fine" Sasuke complained.

The couple stopped kissing and looked at him. "Shut up teme"

Hinata moved closer to him "What would you like to eat Sasuke-kun?" She bended to be at his eye level and smiled at him.

He was overwhelmed by her "I-I-I" he couldn´t form a word he got lost in her eyes, again "Whatever"

"Don´t ask him! I want the fish with the mushroom that you cooked for me that time" His eyes glistened at the memory and his mouth drooled.

She turned around to face her boyfriend "Kaiseki Ryori" she giggled.

He scratched the back of his head "That"

2 HOURS LATER

The trio finished dinner. Sasuke had to compliment her, she was a great cook. Hinata moved to do the dishes and Naruto took the opportunity to bring a bottle of sake to the table. He poured into 3 glasses and the 2 boys started drinking.

When Hinata turned around the bottle was half empty "Naruto-kun He can´t drink!"

Naruto finished his glass "I have to disagree" he said pointing at the raven who was enjoying the drink.

"Sasuke!" She looked at him.

"I´ll be fine!" He complained and pushed a glass towards her.

"I don´t drink" She said and sat next to Naruto.

"You should" The blond wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Naruto-kun! You have to work tomorrow" she pointed out.

He finished his drink and dug his head in her neck to kiss her.

Sasuke knocked his glass on the table "How did you two ended up together?" he didn´t knew how but he said that at loud.

The blond who had moved away the Hyuuga´s neck to recharge his glass looked at him serious "She saved my life"

Hinata blushed without answering and the Uchiha raised his eyebrow.

"Pain was kicking my ass so she jumped in the middle of the fight and told me she loved me" He smiled widely remembering.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

The Hyuuga nodded.

"What do you see in him?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up teme, I´m great" Naruto complained. "Right Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded "He is great" she said timidly and blushed.

"She is so cute" He jumped again to kiss her.

He wouldn´t say it at loud but he agreed. "What did you do to make her family accept you?"

The two of them looked at him serious "Mmm, We are working on that"

Sasuke finished another glass of sake and chuckled.

"I guess I should go. It´s really late!" Said Hinata.

"WHAT! NO!" Screamed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Don´t yell" she said softly pressing a finger over his lips.

"Don´t leave me" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I´m not leaving you silly! I´m going home!" she hugged him.

"Come on! I bet your father doesn´t know you came back from the mission! Just stay with me" He begged.

The Hyuuga brushed his hair with her finger "Mmm Ok"

"YEAH!" He jumped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to go to the couch, he had been awake too much time.

The blond grabbed Hinata´s hand and guide her to his room. "Good night Sasuke-kun" she said and they entered the room.

"I love you Hinata-chan" He said as he started kissing her neck. His hands moved to unzip her vest.

"Naruto-kun It´s really late, you have to get up really early tomorrow, I think we should go to sleep". She said while he kissed her but the boy was decided to strip her down. He pushed the vest off her shoulders.

"I´m not sleepy" he said when his hands reached the hem of her tshirt and pulled it up.

"Naruto-kun!" She put her hands on top of his.

"Yes" He looked at her eyes.

"You are drunk" she pushed him and he fell on the bed. "We are going to sleep"

He fumed "ok" and took off his pants and tshirt.

Hinata grabbed one of his tshirts and giving him her back, she took her tank top and put on his tshirt, then she took off her bra and pants.  
She got into bed and quickly Naruto hugged her, they ended up in spoon position.

"Good Night Naruto. I love you" She said.

"I love you Hinata-chan" He mumbled sleepy in her ear.

It didn´t took him more than 3 minutes to fall asleep. The Hyuuga noticed it and followed him some minutes later.

OOOoooOOO

Hinata woke up with the pleasant feeling of Naruto´s kisses on her neck.

"Good morning" She said in a sleepy tone.

"Good morning" His voice sounded husky. His hands caressed her belly.

He pressed his body against her and she noticed he was aroused "Naruto-kun" She gasped.

"Hinata-chan" He licked her ear.

"Y-y-you have to go m-e-e-e-e-t Tsunade-sama" She stuttered as his right hand found her right breast and squished it softly.

"I don´t think I could leave you here" His hard erection rubbed against her rear.

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun" She tried to turn around to face him.

His gaze found hers. His eyes were filled with lust and her´s with fear. Suddenly his hand left her breast and he was on top of her, straddling her between his legs. He kissed her passionately "Please Hinata-chan I want you" He begged. His hand grabbed her wrist and directed it to his groin "Touch me, Please".

Hinata´s hand landed on his package. He had his underwear on but he arched his back and rolled his eyes at the moment she extended her fingers and traced his erection over the fabric.

"Yeah" He moaned.

She cupped his balls and the boy repeated her name. He started to buckle his hips against her hand. She soon understood that she had to grab it and she did it. He swung his body making his manhood move inside her hand. He moved it on his own, he just wanted to feel the sensation that the rubbing was provoking on him. She didn´t know what else to do so she just kept holding his shaft as he pulled it in and out.  
Suddenly his arms landed on each side of her head and he started to move more violently. She didn't stir, her elbow was locked against the mattress and his hips thrust her hand. She was really embarrassed to do anything.

"Hinata-chan!" He moaned as he moved faster and faster.

She stared at the bulge in front of her face.

One of the hands that were next to her head moved to squish her breast, a little too hard in her opinion "HINATA-CHAN!" He screamed as he came.

For a second she didn´t understood, she felt his dick hot and twitching, even with the fabric of his underwear between them and suddenly he stopped moving, squished her boob and screamed her name. She felt her hand get wet and a few seconds later Naruto collapsed next to her breathing heavily.

"That felt amazing Hinata-chan" He kissed her cheek.

She felt weird, a part of her ashamed hoping it will end soon and another part felt bold and wanting more. When Naruto removed his hand from her breast, she wanted to scream and beg him to touch her again, but she didn´t dare.

"I have to go!" The blond jumped off the bed.

The Hyuuga looked at him startled "I´ll take a quick bath and we can go together!"

"I have no time for a bath" He said taking off his stained underwear and putting on a new one.

Hinata raised an eyebrow "You should take a shower too"

"Baa-san is going to kill me! Look at the time" He yelled as he changed into his clothes at full speed. "I´ll get going, I´ll look for you at your training grounds later!" he ran away. "I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN"

The girl looked at him go and sighed. When he closed the door she looked at the clock on his night table and saw it was 6 am. She met with her team at 9, maybe she could sleep a little more, she closed her eyes.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke opened his eyes. He had something that felt like a hangover but 10 times worst, that seal was sucking his energy and now he couldn´t even hold his liquor. He sighed and stood up. He thought that getting a nice bath could help him relax.

When he was reaching the door of the bathroom, it opened up and Hinata wrapped in a towel appeared.

"Hinata-san" He said a little surprised.

"Sasuske-kun!" She blushed "I thought you were sleeping… I´ll go change!" She ran to Naruto´s room.

He followed her with his sight. Damn, did she always have to go around naked?, he thought. She was making him really uncomfortable. He opened the door of the bathroom and entered in.

He cursed his luck; he always managed to bump into the Hyuuga when she was almost naked. The thing that was even worst was that she was so damn hot he couldn´t forget those images. How could she look so naïve and have that body? He wondered all those things when he realized he was having an erection.

"Fuck" He cursed out loud. He could barely walk how could this even happen?. He opened the shower and decided to take care of business. When he got inside the tube he noticed a little white, cotton piece of cloth carefully folded next to the sink. He extended his hand and grabbed it. Only his back was in contact with the warm water of the shower. He brought the fabric closer to his face to inspect it. It was a female underwear bottom. He was sure, those were Hinata´s panties.  
He felt his dick flinch and he gulped. Hinata had left her panties on the bathroom. He took a look at them, they felt so small and soft. His other hand wrapped against his erected manhood and without realizing it he started to softly caress his skin. That piece of fabric was supposed to cover her most intimate places, his fingers played with the elastic waistband so he could look at it from every angle. His hand gripped a little tighter around it when he noticed a patch on the undergarment that was lightly wet. His breathing rhythm accelerated and he moaned her name softly. He new that girls were supposed to get wet when they were aroused. That sticky liquid on her underwear was Hinata´s intimate scent. He moved the panties closer to his face to smell it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he stroked his shaft faster and harder. The fragrance that was impregnated on her underwear made him feel as if she was right there with him. As if she was the one who was pleasuring him. She smelled so sweet and sexy he couldn´t take it anymore. "Hinata" He moaned and came hard on the tiles of the bathroom wall.  
He spent a couple of seconds trying to calm down after that sensation and when his conscience was back he folded the underwear back to were it was and proceed to shower.

After a few minutes he wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom. Hinata was sitting on the couch, wearing her training clothes. She looked at him blushing "I have to go to the bathroom again" she gulped and went inside.

"Ok" he didn´t want to mention he had seen her underwear knowing she was going to be really embarrassed.

When she got out she looked at him and said "Good morning Sasuke-kun, I have to go so…"

He looked at her blushing probably because he was almost naked in front of her. Damn, she** looked so cute when she blushes**. He smirked.

She pouted a little, as if she thought that he was making fun of her. "I better leave" she said looking down.

"Hinata-san" He said quickly before she left. "I never got to thank you for the other day"

She stopped "It´s ok!" She smiled.

"I´m sorry if I caused you some kind of problem with Ino" He added.

She shook her head "No problem! She is my friend"

He nodded.

She opened the door to leave.

"Hinata-san?"

"Hai" she turned around.

"Do you consider me… your friend?" He asked her. He mentally kicked himself; why was he asking her that? It was a stupid excuse to talk to her.

She noticed the doubt on that question. "Yes" She said in a firm tone.

Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened; Uchiha Sasuke smiled. It wasn't a big toothy smile but it was certainly a happy one.

She gave him back another warm smile.

"Have a nice day Hinata" He said to her.

"Thanks Sasuke-Kun" She goodbye him and left

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

Author´s Erratum: I said in the last chapter that PnKnG was the author of the image of this fic, I was mistaken. The author is Tabe-chan on DeviantART and Tabe on hentai foundry, PnKnG is the owner of the comission!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

* * *

A week passed until the Hinata and Sasuke were together again. Naruto was reading some scrolls at the table, the Hyuuga was reading a book next to him and the dark haired boy was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Hinata lowered her book and stared at her boyfriend "Naruto-Kun do you have to read all those scrolls for tomorrow? Do you want me to cook something for the 3 of us?"

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT HINATA-CHAN" He cried and looked at her with puppy eyes.

She pecked his lips and opened the fridge. Inside it was a bottle of water and an egg. "I guess I´ll have to do some groceries"

Naruto laughed nervously "I thought we were going out so I didn´t buy anything"

"You want to kill me of hunger" Sasuke complained at the couch.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, why don´t you help me with the groceries" She asked him.

The raven glared at her. He didn´t want to go out of the apartment and be in contact with people, people who despise him.

"I´ll go with you" Naruto interrupted her.

"But you have to read all those scrolls" She kissed his forehead and moved next to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! It´s late at night, you´ll have to get out of here sooner or later" She sat next to him.

Sasuke gulped. When she looked at him like that, he felt he could do anything. "Ok"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Naruto. "I mean great! I want pork, lots of pork"

Hinata giggled and soon the two of them were out of the apartment.

There weren´t many people on the streets but the reaction of the ones that looked at Sasuke was the expected one, fear and disgust toward the Uchiha. He looked away and when he stared at the Hyuuga she smiled back encouraging him.

Soon enough they were at the cashier of the groceries store about to pay for all their shopping.

"Hinata" A female voice called her.

When the Hyuuga heiress turned around she found out it was Sakura. "Hello Sakura-san" She answered politely.

Sasuke, who had also turned around, stared at the pinkette coldly.

"Sasuke!" She said surprised. "What are you two doing here, together?" she asked quickly.

"He is staying with Naruto so we came to buy some things for dinner" Hinata answered and payed the seller.

"Right! Naruto told me" She remembered.

She stood for a couple of seconds staring at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something.

When the attendant gave Hinata the change the Uchiha spoke.

"Well, we have to go. Bye Sakura, let´s go Hinata-chan" He said and moved away, the Hyuuga girl followed him closely.

"Bye Sakura"

The pink haired girl stared at them go.

When they were away from her, Hinata asked him "Why did you run away like that?"

"I didn´t run away" He said serious.

"Come on" She insisted.

"I don´t want to be with Sakura. I know she´s just waiting to talk with me and tell me all the things I did wrong… I don´t want to face that now" He confessed. At that moment he noticed he was holding her hand.

She understood so she didn´t say anything.

"What´s up with you and Sakura?" He asked her.

"With me? Nothing…"

"Come on! You are nice to everybody and you were kind of cold to her" He insisted.

"No I wasn´t"

"If you don´t want to tell me it´s ok" He sighed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. The Hyuuga didn´t notice they were holding hands as she was in deep thinking.

"It´s…." Her voice faded out.

"What?" He looked at her.

"After I confessed to Naruto…. She did the same, and she didn´t mean it" She told him the whole story "I know she was just trying to bring him back but when I think about how Naruto could have felt about it when he find out that she was lying…"

"And she knew that you have confessed to him earlier?" He asked surprised.

"Yes… I thought she was my friend… I thought she knew how much I liked him" She said sadly.

"What a bitch"

"SASUKE!" She said shocked.

He managed to let go her hand "And even though Sakura confessed to him that dobe managed to be your boyfriend"

Hinata nodded "I guess he knew she was lying"

"I guess he is not as dumb as I think he is but who would have known he would be so lucky" They reached the floor of his apartment.

"Lucky?" Hinata wondered.

"Yeah, to have a person like you" He stopped at the door and looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun" she blushed softly.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence the two of them entered the room to find the blond sleeping on the table.

Hinata moved closer to him "Naruto-kun" she whispered to him "Why don´t you go to bed I wake you up when dinner is ready"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"Naruto-Kun" She insisted and the blond opened his eyes.

"Hinata-chan"

She kissed him softly "Why don´t you go to bed I´ll bring you dinner there"

"No, I want to be with you, your father is home so you can´t stay over, so I´ll want to be with you" He mumbled sleepy.

"You haven´t sleep in two days, come on. We´ll do something tomorrow" She grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Please Hinata-chan!" He hugged her and walked with her to the room.

"Please Naruto- Kun" She placed him on the bed and kissed him again.

"OK" he pouted.

She pecked his lips and move back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

An hour later, with some help of Sasuke, dinner was ready. She served a bowl for her and Naruto and moved to his room. They ate it in bed and when they finished, the blond put the dishes on the floor.

"Stay over Hinata-chan" He begged

"You know I can´t" She kissed him.

He kissed her back with so much passion. They made out for several minutes until Naruto grabbed her hand and directed to his erection.

"Naruto-kun" She said surprised.

"Please" he begged.

"But Sasuke is awake" she whispered.

"He won't notice it" he nibbled in her ear and took off his shorts.

The Hyuuga girl´s hand graced his balls and wrapped around his shaft. She had never had direct contact with it. It was so hard and felt so hot, it made her anxious.

When her soft skin touched his, he stiffened. "Hinata" He moaned

It took her a few pumps to make the boy cum hard into her hand.

The warm liquid was shot into her palm and his penis turned soft. She looked at her hand covered in that white sticky fluid, it smelled so strong.

"Hinata-chan, you are great" He kissed her neck and snuggled against her.

A few seconds later he was quickly asleep.

She sighed, feeling somehow frustrated. She looked at the clock: 12 am, She should go back to the compound. "Good Night Naruto-Kun" she kissed his cheek and moved out.

She moved to the bathroom to clean her hand and wondered about it. That liquid was the proof that Naruto had had and orgasm but what about her. She didn´t care about her pleasure, she just wondered why her boyfriend was so interested in sex and she wasn´t. It was supposed to be good for the two of them but she haven´t found the joy of doing it, every time he suggested something sexual she just wanted to run away. Maybe the reason was the orgasm, he enjoyed it because he climaxed but what about her?.  
Her hand moved inside her pants to test the wetness of her underwear, she was wet. She felt somehow aroused after touching him, after seeing him so turned on but it wasn´t enough. She had felt better the other day when he touched her breasts, her other hand moved inside her bra to caress her harden nipple. A chill sensation run through her spine when she did it. "Mhn" she moaned and closed her eyes. That felt good, she did it again. Unconsciously her finger started to toy with her clit. Something good was starting to form inside her. She opened her eyes and remembered that she was in Naruto´s bathroom and stopped. What the hell had gotten into her? She opened the tap and cleaned her hands and face.  
When she went out of the room and found Sasuke on the couch staring at her, she couldn´t help but to blush.

The Uchiha noticed her expression and asked her "What happened?" Noticing she looked rather uneasy.

The girl blushed even redder and opened her mouth. She wondered "did he know?" and fainted.

"Hinata!" He ran to catch her.

With the fainted girl in his arms he gulped. She smelled so nice and felt so light. "Hinata" he whispered in her ear. Somehow her t-shirt had tangled around her waist, so one of the hands that was holding her touched her skin. It felt so soft.  
He sat on the couch with her between her legs. "Hinata" he said huskily into her ear. When the girl moaned, his mouth involuntarily moved to nibble her ear. She tasted so damn good.

"Mmm Naruto-kun" she mumbled.

What the hell was he doing? He stopped. He couldn´t deny how god it felt to have her between his arms but it wasn't ok. He placed her on the couch.

A few minutes later the Hyuuga opened her eyes and found the Uchiha staring at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes… It was just… I´m ok" She answered nervously and stood up.

"Are you sure" He followed her.

"Yeah, I have to go" She moved to open the door.

"Do you want me to walk you to your house?" He asked.

She looked at his concerned expression "No, Thanks. I´m ok Sasuke-kun, I´m sorry I worried you" She smiled apologetically.

He didn´t say a word and soon the Hyuuga was gone.

OOOoooOOO

THE NEXT DAY

It was late at night, Naruto was walking Hinata to the Hyuuga compound.

"Nee, Hinata-chan. I want to thank you for being nice to Sasuke. I know he is tough"

"Please Naruto-kun! It´s not an effort, he is being nice to me too"

He smiled at her. "Do you think you could check on him this week since I´ll be on a mission?"

"Don´t worry about it. I´ll do it" She squished his hand.

They kept on walking.

"What do you think about doing a double date with Sakura and Sasuke when I came back.? I want to make him go outside"

"Err…Do you think he´ll want that?" She didn´t like spending time with Sakura and judging for the last encounter with her while she was with the Uchiha she thought he wouldn´t be happy about it.

"She is my best friend Hinata, you know that" He knew her girlfriend wasn´t very fond of the pinkette.

"I Know but…" She was starting to say but he interrupted her.

"You know she said it just to bring me back and I love you" He insisted.

"It´s not about that Naruto!" She stopped.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I love you! Maybe Sakura is not my best friend but it´s yours so I have nothing against her. If you want a double date with Sasuke and her. I´m ok" She smiled at him.

He hugged her. She wrapped her arms tightly against him.

OOOooo

The next day, she decided to make a bento box and go visit the Uchiha at lunch time to check on him as Naruto asked her.

Sasuke was really shocked at first, he never thought she would want to hang out with him when Naruto wasn´t around but at the end he remembered she considered him her friend. He grinned.  
They had lunch together every day since that and he found himself waiting for that time of the day as it was the event of his life.

One day after they finished their lunch. Sasuke was doing the dishes; Hinata was sitting on the couch arranging her weapons for her afternoon classes. They had developed a great friendship, both of them were pretty akin in their origins and they realized that they shared similar interests and thoughts. And even though the Hyuuga was known for her shyness she was really comfortable around the Uchiha.

"Hinata, do you faint when you are embarrassed, right?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Why do you ask that?" She replied already blushing.

"The other day we were looking at some old pictures with Naruto and I saw you with that big jacket and remembered you used to be really shy" He turned off the faucet.

"Well yes, I was but I´m trying to get over it" she commented "See no jacket".

He was walking closer to her, when the girl stood up to show him she was jacketless. He couldn´t quite get why, maybe because she had her vest on the table with her weapons and she was only wearing a tight tank top, maybe because her breast bumped and they were so big, maybe because he had so much pent up sexual desire towards her, the thing was, he had to sit and fast.

Hinata stared at him after his weird behavior.

"Your kunai" He pointed at the table.

When the Hyuuga looked at where he was pointing and found nothing out of the ordinary her gaze was back to him "What?"

He had managed to grab a cushion and put it over his lap. "Nothing"

"Come on, you look weird" She sat next to him.

He noticed how her knee touched his "No I don´t"

"You are going to make fun of me" The girl was clueless and her face was so close, he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"No, Why… would I?" he said nervously.

"Because I´m shy and faint all the time" She pouted.

He felt his brain frying at the same time he though: SO DAMN CUTEEEE. He wanted so much to kiss her. Badly. "I would never make fun of you"

She smiled.

"I think that fainting could be really troublesome" He need to look away those, huge, white, beautiful eyes.

"Well it kind of is" she blushed again. Suddenly her expression changed "Did Naruto complained about it?" She said frightened and her hand jumped to his lap, over the cushion.

What?, he thought, he never talked about her with Naruto. Then again, her elegant hand was so close to him. "Yes, he told me you had some issues"

"I want to die" Her hands jumped to cover her face.

He gulped, he had noticed that when she felt vulnerable she didn´t detect when he touched her. "It´s ok, you are trying to overcome it" he brushed her hair. It felt like silk.

"I guess that if he told you about it, he is really worried. I thought he didn´t care to go slow" She looked at him with watery eyes.

"Well, there are certain things that are quite important for men" What the hell was he saying? He was going to upset her, his conscience yelled inside his mind.

Her face turned tomato red "I know but… It´s so hard for me"

"I wish I could help you" He said caressing her cheek.

"No one can!" she sighed frustrated "It´s so embarrassing I feel stupid!".

"Don´t say that, everybody has some stupid problem" he held her hand "Some of us have huge problems and stupid problems too"

"Yeah right, tell me about your stupid problem" she said ironically.

"I can´t" He imposed.

"No Fair! I told you!" She yelled at him.

"Believe me, you don´t want to now" He insisted.

"Baka! You are my friend and friends can tell each other everything"

He hesitated for a second to tell her "Mmm no"

"SASUKE! Please…" She gave him such a sweet smile he felt his heart skip a beat.

"That´s my problem!" He mumbled.

"What?" She looked at his stoic face.

"The seal puts me in a state… Like I´m numb, I can´t use ninjutsu and, as it drains my energy, It tires me to a point it´s even hard to walk." He explained her.

"Yes" She knew that.

"But there is a part of me… That when we are together, it´s like I have no seal" He explained and blushed.

She didn´t get it. "What?"

He sighed "Don´t faint"

"Why would I?" She raised an eyebrow

"I am extremely attracted to you"

Her eyes opened widely in shock. "Sasuke"

"You…" she couldn´t continue the sentence.

"Sorry" he looked down.

Suddenly she was extremely nervous around him "I think I should go" She stood up.

"I´m sorry" he said without making eye contact and heard the door of the apartment close, announcing she was gone.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

* * *

3 days passed and Hinata never came back. Sasuke hated himself for telling it to her, he spent the rest of the days sleeping.

The day Naruto returned, he went directly to the Hyuuga compound to look for his girlfriend.

They went to Ichiraku´s for dinner, the blond told her his adventures on the mission with enthusiasm. The girl heard him but the whole dinner she was thinking of how to tell him about Sasuke´s confession.

"So, how has the teme been?" He asked her.

"Sasuke is… ok" She mumbled scared.

"Did you told him about the double date?" He smiled.

"No, I think we should postpone that" she said timidly.

"Oh come on Hinata!" sometimes he couldn´t believe how someone as nice as the Hyuuga could have so much against his best friend.

"It´s not about Sakura" She said a little louder, knowing why he complained about it.

"Then?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It´s about Sasuke" She gulped, she didn´t know how he was going to react. She didn´t want him to get mad at the Uchiha, she knew his confession was sincere but she didn´t want to hide it from him.

"Don´t tell me now you have something against Sasuke too!" He said it in such a condescending tone that Hinata´s eyes grew bigger.

"I don´t have anything against him!" His words made her doubt about telling it to him. What if he thought she had something personal against Sasuke, just like what she had with Sakura? He´ll think she just hates his friends.

"Then?" he insisted.

She took a deep breath "I want to have a date with you first, the two of us alone" she blushed.

Naruto´s eyes softened "Oh god! you are the cutest thing in the word" He jumped to hug her "Ayame I need a paper, I´m writing a kidnapping note to your father" He said to her as he pecked her lips.

The Hyuuga sighed.

OOOooo

Sasuke was awoken by the sound of a knock on the door. He felt a mix of surprise and embarrassment after seeing the Hyuuga heiress.

"I´m sorry I disappeared, I was thinking" She said and moved inside the house.

"I´m sorry!" He interrupted her.

"I like to be friends with you Sasuke" She started saying.

"Me too" he looked somehow desperate.

"So, I guess the best is to forget about what you told me and continued as if nothing ever happened" She said timidly.

"Nothing happened!" He said.

"Of course!" She jumped.

"Naruto can´t know" She added.

"Of course" His eyes grew big, was she planning on telling him? Of course she was, then why she was asking him to hide it?.

"I brought you a bento box" She handed it to him.

"Thanks! Would you stay for lunch?" he asked timidly.

She nodded.

The two of them ate in silence. Sasuke was so happy she was there with him but he couldn´t help to wonder why she didn´t want Naruto to know. Probably to protect their friendship, she was so nice. He realized that he could use the secret to take advantage of her insecurities.

"Hinata I´m sorry I´ve upset you with my confession" He said "I know you don´t want to talk about it anymore but I have to say that I´m sorry"

"It´s ok Sasuke-kun, I know that it´s something you can´t control it´s just that… I didn´t know how to handle it" she finished her plate.

"So you know I can´t prevent it from happening again" He looked at her "Like your fainting"

She looked at him scared, she had never thought about it like that. It was not as if talking about it and compromising themselves to forget it was going to made his feelings go away."I know" She picked up the dishes and started cleaning them at the sink.

She noticed he was right next to her drying and felt uneasy. "I´m sorry"

"You don´t have to say it all the time" She told him.

"I know it´s just" he ran his hand around her waist and pressed her against his chest "I can´t control it"

"Sasuke!" She jumped when he touched her.

"I´m sorry Hinata. I´m not going to do anything funny, it´s just so calming and re assuring" He relaxed his head on her shoulder and inhaled her scent.

His breathing tickled her neck. She sighed, he felt so vulnerable.

"There is no pain, no seal, I feel normal when I'm with you" He admitted.

She didn´t move. In the end he was just hugging her. She moved her hand to brush his hair to comfort him.

After a few minutes he broke the hug and thanked her.

OOOooo

When she arrived at Naruto´s house at night she found the two boys fighting. At first she was a little scared to know if she was the cause of the battle but she soon understood that the motive was the blonde's proposition of a double date.

"NO WAY!" Yelled Sasuke

"Why not?! You need to go out!"

"Yeah, well but not with her!"

"OH come on, TEME!"

Hinata stood between them and pulled them apart "Why don´t we discuss this after dinner"

"But Hinata-chan!" He complained.

Sasuke snorted behind her.

She managed to stop the fight and delayed it for later. The three of them enjoyed dinner after it, she and Naruto moved to his room.

"I´m so tired I was at the office at 5 am today! And it´s 12 o clock and I´m still up" Naruto changed into his pajamas while she stared at him blushing.

"What?" He asked.

The Hyuuga was abnormally red. At that point she was used to see him without shirt and pants. "Well" Lately she had been thinking about what Sasuke told her of him and Naruto discussing about her shyness problem.

He moved to the bed and tapped the place next to him.

"Ino gave me something for my birthday" she said timidly.

"But your birthday was on December!" He didn´t know where this was going. Have he forgotten about a special day?

"Yes… I haven´t used it since then" She gulped.

"Why? What is it?" He was getting a little tired of waiting for her, couldn´t she finish her story in the bed with him. "Before that, I really need your help with the double date Hina-chan"

Hinata was super nice so she didn´t rolled her eyes about the sudden change of subject but she wasn´t to happy about it "Me why?... If he doesn´t want it, It´s not like I could do something about it"

Naruto extended his arms calling her to bed "It´s that… It´s super secret"

The Hyuuga sighed, quickly took of her pants and got into bed with him, wearing only her tank top. "What is it?"

"I talked to the elders about removing Sasuke´s seal" He hugged her and pulled the blanket on top of them.

"Really?" Hinata was surprised; It was a super delicate issue.

"Yep, they told me that they can´t remove the seal" He told her.

"Oh my!" The Hyuuga said worried, poor Sasuke the seal seemed to be really troublesome and painful and there was nothing to be done.

"But, there is a way"

The Hyuuga looked at him with a bright smile "Nothing is impossible for you Naruto-Kun"

The blond blushed, she was his greatest fan. He kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too Naruto-kun" She brushed his hair back, taking special attention to his big blue eyes.

He smiled at her for a couple of seconds and then he resumed his story "The thing is that the seal down powers Sasuke draining his energy and making him impossible to use any jutsu and sometimes even move. They told me that in order to remove the seal Sasuke has to experience positive thoughts and feelings"

Hinata listened at him carefully.

"Positive things as friendship, laughter, kindness and love stimulates his brain in a different way, when the seal recognizes those impulses it doesn´t work. It´s like those seals that can be broken with anger but in the opposite way" He explained her.

The Hyuuga thought about it for a moment. "So you want him to date Sakura so they could fall in love and Sasuke could go back to normal?" When she said that last word she couldn´t help but to remember her talk with the Uchiha in the kitchen.

"Yeah, and also he is my friend I want him to be happy" He scratched the back of his head.

Hinata kissed him again. "You are so sweet! I´ll do whatever I can to help you"

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I know he would listen to you" He smiled at her.

After a couple of seconds he yawned and when Hinata looked at the time it was 1 am, in a few hours he´ll have to wake up.

"Nee Hina-chan you never told me about your gift" he said between yawns.

"It´s ok Naruto-kun, lets sleep I´ll tell you about it tomorrow" She kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep in a few seconds

OOOooo

At 5 am Naruto woke up to go to work and kissed her. He had huge bags under his eyes. "Love ya Hina-chan" He mumbled and walked away like a zombie.

"Love you Naruto-kun" She waved at him.

"Nee Hina-chan don´t tell Sasuke about the love thing, the feelings have to be honest so if he force them, it wouldn´t work and he´ll only stress himself" He said before opening the door to leave.

"Sure" She said returning to sleep for a few more hours.

OOOooo

Sasuke woke up screaming, it was a recurrent dream on him only this time in front of him was a very concerned Hinata.

"Hinata!" He said surprised.

"What was that? Are you ok?" She put her hand on his forehead checking for fever.

"I´m ok, just a nightmare… It happens all the time" He said relaxing.

"Really?" She sat next to him and looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"Yeah, when I´m asleep and the seal starts to hurt. It´s like it enters into my dreams and I start dreaming about being stabbed in my back, where the seal is" His hand moved to his back, right where it connects to the neck and rubbed the spot.

She sighed "I´m sorry"

"It´s not your fault… don´t worry about it" He shuddered.

"Do you want some tea? I was about to go but since you are up…" She offered him.

"Sure" He said grinning.

She brought the two cups of tea. The two of them remained sat on the couch, Hinata was already dressed for the academy and Sasuke was bare chested with a blanket covering right behind his waist.

"So, Sasuke-kun. I think It would be nice if we would go out with Naruto and Sakura" She said it but she sounded so unsure that Sasuke laughed "Not on a date, like 4 friends hanging out".

"What´s so funny?" She asked him.

"I can´t believe he is using you to convince me" He chuckled

"He is not using me, I think that it would be nice for you to go out" She sipped her tea.

"With Sakura?" He asked

Hinata nodded.

"So, you are my friend and you don´t like Sakura but you want us together?"

"I never said I don´t like Sakura, I´m just not her friend but I know she cares deeply for you so, I guess it would be nice if you had someone like that" she explained to him.

Suddenly she felt his hand gripping hers tightly. "Sorry, the seal" He sounded in pain.

She looked at him frowning and clenching his teeth. Her hand moved to his face, her thumb caressed his cheek. He really needed to get rid of that seal, he really needed to go out with Sakura, she thought.

"I´m sorry Hinata" He said and pulled her with him.

In a second she crushed her against his naked chest, his arms wrapped around her. "I´m not a perv, It really hurts but not when I´m with you, like this"

She could hear his heart running at full speed inside his chest but slowly calming down. "It´s ok Sasuke, I believe you" she remembered the talk she had with Naruto the night before.

The feeling of her body against his, her scent, her soft voice, everything calmed him and the pain went away. After a few seconds he broke the hug "Thanks Hinata"

"It´s ok" She repeated blushing softly.

Some seconds of uncomfortable silence later he said "I´m glad you don´t faint with me"

Now Hinata blushed a little harder "It´s not like that!" but when she thought about it she wondered why.

He chuckled "How are yours and Naruto´s intimacy issues going?"

"We are fine thanks" She didn´t want to discuss that with him.

"I don´t believe you" he smirked.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

She was so cute, he thought. He was really starting to think that there was a connection between her and his seal pain. As if the attraction he had for her healed him, could that be right? He started thinking in how could he prove it. An idea popped into his mind but how to convince Hinata?. He couldn´t propose anything she would think it would hurt Naruto but he needed to step up their connection to perform what he expected.

"Hinata can I ask you a favor?" He asked her.

"Sure" She nodded.

"Can I see you in your underwear" He proposed as if he was asking her the time.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" She jumped away the couch.

"It´s for medical reasons!" He said serious. "It would be our secret"

"NO WAY!" It was ok to hug him when no one was around but showing him her underwear was too much.

Sasuke thought about it for a second "I´ll do the double date"

Hinata jaw dropped. Was he extorting her? She was not going to be almost naked in front of him just to get him on a date with Sakura. Even though Naruto had asked it to her and if he fell in love with the pinkette he could be able to remove his seal and leave her alone. On the other hand she was wearing some special sexy lingerie Ino had given her for her last birthday and she haven´t had the courage to use it with Naruto. "It´s… Not today" she mumbled.

Did he just hear what he thought he did?. She wasn´t saying no "Why not today?" Sasuke tried to look as innocent as his facial expressions let him "I´m not going to do anything funny, It´s just to prove something"

She knew she was blushing but she wasn´t fainting "Because I´m wearing something special, for Naruto" she said timidly.

She looked so cute, blushing and fidgeting her fingers.

"Oh…So you really are improving"

She sighed "Not that much… I didn´t dare to show it to him"

"Then it's a win-win situation, you get to practice with me, I´ll go to the stupid date and I´ll prove my thing" He explained to her grinning.

"But" she pouted.

"I promise I won´t do anything funny. Please" He begged. Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke begged.

The Hyuuga took a big breath and stared at him. Maybe he was right, she could use this to practice for Naruto, she would be helping him to prove something for medical reasons and the most important, She would do what Naruto asked her, convince Sasuke on going ona double date with Naruto and Sakura.

She started removing her clothes. She slowly unbuttoned her vest, she let it fell on the floor. She was saving, Sasuke and her relationship with Naruto, she repeated in her head.  
The second thing was her pants, she unbuttoned them. They also went down to the floor. Sasuke followed her movements in trance, she was only clad in a big tanktop that reached her tights like a dress.

"I really don´t know why I´m not fainting yet" She confessed and her small hands reached the hem of her tshirt and slowly pulled it up.

Sasuke licked his lip as he followed the path of the tshirt. His jaw dropped when Hinata´s underwear was revealed. A black sheer chiffon babydoll with lightly padded underwire lace cups and matching g-string. The outfit was beyond sexy, Hinata´s body was hot and exuberant and her face was so innocent and shy in contrast. He tried to talk for a few seconds but his mouth was dry. He gulped "Hinata you look beautiful"

She looked away while she blushed deeply. "Can I dress now?" She asked softly.

That´s when he remembered what he had to do. He quickly performed a few seals "Katon no jutsu" he extended her arm to show her. A little flame danced on his thumb.

She stared at the little flame on his finger for a few seconds "You performed a jutsu!" She said surprised and forgetting she was almost naked.

He nodded "Because of you" He smiled.

He gave her such a nice smile that she had no other option than to smile back at him. But when he moved and hugged her and she noticed the feeling of his warm skin brushing hers."I think that´s enough" She said softly.

His fingers slid leisurely over her, almost, naked back. He felt so good when he was with her, he didn´t want to let go. "Thank you Hinata" he snuggled his nose on her neck.

He was like a cat begging for petting. His arms wrapped around her waist. She wasn´t moving or doing anything. "Sasuke"

He moved his face in front of hers, his arms still wrapped around her waist, his chest pressing against hers. He placed his forehead on top of hers and smiled. "Yes"

"Stop it" She said softly. Her big white eyes staring into his small dark ones.

In that position if he wanted to kiss her, he could do it easily. "I´m sorry" he moved away.

The Hyuuga quickly dressed up. "I´m glad you could perform a jutsu but I have to go now, bye Sasuke"

He watched her go, and grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

* * *

At night Naruto and Hinata went for dinner at Ichiraku´s after that he walked her to the compound.

"Hina-chan thanks for convincing Sasuke. I don´t know what you did but knowing him, I know it must have been tough" He said it in a tone as if he was apologizing.

The Hyuuga blushed lightly "It was…. Nothing, I just told him that he should find someone…we talked and he understood" she gulped. She couldn´t tell him the truth he will misunderstand it, right? But she had done the right thing, right?. She wondered.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms "Sasuke is like a brother to me and even thought I´ve been there for Konoha all my life no one helps me with him, no one but you. And you are doing it just for me, because I asked it and you probably feel like the rest of village towards him but as it´s my decision you support me" He commented in the verge of tears.

Hinata stared at him deeply moved by his speech, she wrapped her arms around him "I love you Naruto-kun" she said and started sobbing "I´ll support you always and at everything, never forget that"

"I have to confess that at first when I brought him home I thought you were not going to be happy about it and I´ll have to choose and even though I´ll always pick you, the selection would brake me" he ran his hands on her hair.

The Hyuuga started thinking about it. Yeah she wasn´t happy about Sasuke at first but she supported his decision and he was right, Sasuke was a god person. She considered him a friend now. She was glad she didn´t make him choose between the two of them, she will never do that to Naruto. She won't? Or maybe she had already made him pick her "I´m sorry I´m not friends with Sakura, I never wanted to break you two apart" She started crying.

"No, no no" He kissed her head "I´m not talking about that, me and Sakura are friends and I know she is not your best friend but our relationship is the same" he moved his head to look her in the eyes.

The Hyuuga sobbed cutely and stopped crying. He used his thumb to clean the tears from her face.

"I love you Hinata. Thank you for helping me with Sasuke" He said as he stared at her big white eyes "I know he will fall in love with Sakura and he will be back to his old self, I´m sure a feeling like this can break any seal or curse" He kissed her.

OOOooo

Hinata was returning from training with her team when she decided to go visit Sasuke. Naruto had gone on a mission before they could have their double date. As always he asked her to go check up on the Uchiha. It´d been a few days since she last saw him and almost a week since the two of them had been alone.  
She had been thinking a lot about what had happened between them but couldn´t figure it out well.  
She felt wrong and dirty but knowing that the mere act of getting herself naked in front of Sasuke made him feel ok, what Naruto wanted the most in the present, evened things in her feelings.  
The other thing she felt was guilt. She had felt good by the way the Uchiha looked at her, it made her feel secure, pretty. She knew he was one of the most attractive shinobis in the village and she knew he was as attractive as apathetic. But he wasn´t indifferent with her, he was attentive when it came to her. He made it obvious that he liked her and it felt good to be liked. Was it ok to be liked but one man that was not your boyfriend? She wondered that and felt guilty.

She reached Naruto´s apartment door and knocked it. A few minutes later Sasuke opened it.

"Hinata" He gasped. He looked awful, messy hair, huge bags under his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked worried as she entered in.

"I couldn´t sleep, I thought It was getting better but since Naruto left I couldn´t been able to sleep" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata nodded. The power of the seal was amazing; it was just like Naruto had told her positive feelings will help him to break the seal. Now that his friend was gone and he was alone the seal was bothering him again. "Don´t you want me to call a doctor?" maybe it could help if he gave him some pain killers or something.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the couch with him "Just help me with this"

The Hyuuga sat on the couch and quickly he laid on it with his head on her lap "How was your day?" He asked her. He pulled the blanket on top of him covering the hand that held hers which lay on top of his chest.

She sighed softly, she was again in an awkward position with him, but didn´t move "Fine I did the bell test today". She knew her presence helped him with the seal and he looked like he had a terrible night, she had to help him.

"Really?" he yawned "You still do that?" his eyes closed.

She brushed his hairs back to look at his face "Yeah, it´s a standard test"

"And how did it go?" his voice faded out.

She started telling him but after a few minutes she realized that the Uchiha had fallen asleep. She smiled, at least she could help him.

She stared at him sleeping: he was really handsome, he had the pretty boy looks but his attitude was so manly that it balanced things up. She noticed the way his hand held hers over his naked chest. He felt warm, his grip was gentle but firm. She hadn´t noticed till now but she had been brushing his hair for the whole time.

She stood like that staring at him until she fell asleep on the couch with him on her legs.

A few hours later Sasuke opened his eyes and realized she was still there with him. Of course she was, he hadn´t sleep like this since, well probably never. He wasn´t having any nightmare or pain, he felt relaxed and good when he was with her but it wasn´t enough, he wanted to feel more, he needed to feel more.

Blinded by his desired he moved the hand that he was holding inside his underwear. He did it so softly and slow so the Hyuuga didn´t noticed. When he removed his hand, hers was left over his manhood. The mere feeling of her slim hand touching him turned him on.

He closed his eyes and started to slowly swing his hips. The movement made his shaft rub against her hand. The feeling was gentle but just thinking it was her hand made it intense.

After a few minutes he needed her to grab him hard and pump him but he knew he couldn´t ask her that. She was going to freak out. He decided to take another approach on it. One that if it didn´t work won´t jeopardize their relationship.

He pulled away the blanket so his hole body was at view, it was clear that she had her hand inside his boxers and that he was swinging his hips. He knew Hinata and Naruto were starting to experience sex so he was sure she will be curious about it.

"Hinata" He moaned softly.

He repeated it for a few minutes until the Hyuuga opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and then at his, apparently asleep, face moaning her name until she realized she had something hot and fleshy inside her hand.

"More Hinata please" he continued moaning.

The Hyuuga blushed crimson red. Did she put her hand inside Sasuke´s underwear? Was she touching him? Was she insane? How did that happened? If he woke up and saw her like that, she was sure she will die there.

"Yeah, It feel´s so good"

His throaty tone interrupted her thoughts. He looked so turned on, it was kind of …sexy. She couldn´t believe what she was thinking. What if she took her hand and he woke up at that instant?

"Please baby, more" he begged.

She started to slowly move her hand away. When the Uchiha noticed it, he opened his eyes "Hinata?"

The Hyuuga whip out her hand from inside his underwear. "I don't´know how…"

"AHHHHHH" He yelled in pain and jump to the other side of the couch.

"What happened?" She asked at him worried.

"IT HURTS" He screamed without moving. "SO MUCH PAIN, I CAN´T MOVE"

"I´m sorry I didn´t mean to" she apologized softly.

"I THINK I´M HAVING A HEART ATTACK" his right hand moved to his chest.

"I´LL GO GET A DOCTOR!" She jumped in panic.

"NO" He yelled "I… please… Hinata… you have to… finish… what… you started" he said between gripping teeth in pain.

"I didn´t start anything" She mumbled in her defense.

"I can´t move from the pain, you know you are the only thing that calms me" he suffered.

"I can hug you" She said moving closer to him, he really looked like he was going to drop dead at any second.

"IT… won´t … work" He closed his eyes and just yelled between closed teeth.

Hinata looked at him, his hand scratched his chest as if he was trying to rip his heart off. Then she looked at his erection peeking from his underwear, she couldn´t do that, she was supposed to do that to her boyfriend not him. But what if Sasuke died? Naruto was going to be devastated. She gulped.

Suddenly Sasuke felt soft and slim fingers wrapping around his manhood.

"Thanks Hinata" he said still in pain.

The Hyuuga started to pump him. She looked away but noticed It felt hot and even thought she had touched Naruto directly only once she could tell that Sasuke felt different.

"Yeah" He moaned and pulled his underwear down until it was down his knees.

When he opened his legs wider and relaxed his back against the couch she asked him shyly "Are you alright now?"

"Not yet Hina"

She didn´t stop. She thought about her previous experience: by this time Naruto had already finished, was she doing something wrong? She dared to look at his face and noticed his relaxed stance biting his lower lip. Her eyes quickly shifted to his erection trapped between her hand.

"Cup my balls" he begged with his eyes closed.

She blushed softly but moved her other hand to do what he asked, she wanted to end this as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah Hina that feels so good"

Her breathing turned more anxious and even though she was seeing that Sasuke looked better she couldn´t stop. She felt something wet coming form the head of his dick.

"I´m about to cum" he said in a husky voice.

"Sasuke" She moaned.

"HINATA" He screamed and with one last pump the Uchiha exploded, sending a cum shot directly to her face. He came a lot so her cheek, mouth and vest ended stained with the dense liquid.

The Hyuuga stared at him frozen for a couple of seconds. The black haired boy breathed anxiously with closed eyes against the couch. She cleaned her face with her fingers and finally looked at the white liquid in her hand for a moment.

"Thanks Hinata, it felt amazing" Sasuke moaned opening his eyes and staring at her.

The girl continued in trance tasting the liquid with her fingertips. This was Sasuke´s cum. It was so hot and sticky, she thought. It was the prove that he liked her, that he had felt really good with her. A part of her felt flattered.

He took the opportunity to move closer to her but when his hand moved over her pants to return her the favor she jumped away "SASUKE"

"Relax Hinata" He pulled her back to the couch.

"I just did that because you were in pain but I´m Naruto´s girlfriend!" she said serious.

"You were really good with that I bet Naruto is going to enjoy my lesson" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"THAT WASN´T A LESSON" She moved away and said it tensely.

"I get you touched me because you were curious, I don´t mind I´ll help you! Just don´t leave me hanging because with this seal you could kill me" He said serious.

"I wasn´t curious! I didn´t- I don´t know how my hand ended up there!" She defended her self at the same time she wondered why she had touched him. Could it be an unconscious action because she liked Sasuke? maybe because she was aroused about all those frustrated encounters with Naruto? She didn´t know, one thing was sure: She loved Naruto.

He put on his underwear back and stood up right in front of her "It´s ok to be curious" He wrapped his arms around her waist "It´s ok to practice with me"

"It´s not ok" she mumbled looking into his black eyes that pierced her.

His hands moved to unzip her vest.

Sexy, she thought "Stop it" she said nervously. She had to stop this.

"I don´t think you should go out with your vest stained" His hands caressed her shoulders to push down her vest.

His face moved dangerously closer to hers. She could feel his breathing against her lips. He licked his lips and his tongue graced her lips.

"Naruto" She said and the two of them broke apart.

A few seconds later the door of the apartment opened and the blond entered in.

"HINATA-CHAN! You were waiting for me!" he said happily.

Hinata looked at him and tried to smile but smirked.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her "Where is Sasuke?"

"I guess he is taking a shower" she said deepening his kiss.

"Hina-chan" he moaned after her boldly kissing "I guess you missed me".

Noticing that she was probably acting out of the passion of her encounter with Sasuke she stopped. "You are a clone" she said after noticing the difference.

"Yeah" he blushed "I´m actually at the hospital… I had a little incident but everything is ok now" he informed but he couldn´t finished the sentence that the Hyuuga was running to the Hospital.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

* * *

When the Hyuuga arrived at the Hospital Naruto was already in surgery. Sakura was treating him so Ino explained her that the blond had an infection in the peritoneum, it was like the regular appendicitis but as he hadn´t treated it soon enough it was now a Peritonitis. The blond doctor laughed at the stupid disease that happened to affect Konoha´s hero. She told Hinata that she shouldn´t worry about him, it was a common procedure.

A few hours later Hinata joined Naruto at one of the hospital rooms. He was sleeping. Sakura told her, he´ll have to stay at the hospital for a week and then one more at his house until he could return to work.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said groggy.

"Naruto-kun" She moved right next to him "How do you feel?" she caressed his whiskers.

"Tired, I hate hospitals" He complained.

She kissed his forehead.

"And my abdomen kind of hurts, I can´t believe I have a stupid kids disease" he pouted.

"I don´t think a Kyuubi powered Peritonitis is a kids disease" she kissed his cheek.

He sighed.

"I think a few weeks of rest would do you good, when was the last time you slept more than 6 hours?" she brushed his hair back.

He snorted "It´s boring"

"We could be together for the whole day" She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her "But it´s 4 am" he said looking at the clock on the wall "You should get some rest"

"I´ll be here with you so you wouldn´t hate it so much"

Naruto´s eyes watered "Hinata-chan"

She sat on the chair next to his bed and held his hand.

He moved his body so he could be closer to her.

"Don´t move Naruto-kun"

"Please come next to me" He patted the unoccupied space on his bed.

"Naruto-kun" she looked so desperate that she had no other option than to lay next to him on top of the blankets.

The blond smiled happily and cuddled against her with his face in the crook of her neck. "Thank you Hina-chan I love you, sorry for making you worry about me"

"I love you Nartuo-kun" She brushed his hair, a few minutes later the two of them fell asleep.

OOOooo

After Naruto didn´t came back for the whole night Sasuke decided to go check on him. Yesterday he went into the bathroom to hide and when he came out, Hinata wasn't there. Just one of Naruto´s clones who explained him that his original was on the hospital.

The blond was a tough guy, Sasuke was a little worried of what could have happened to him to stay for the night in the hospital. Even though it was daytime and he had to ignore the accusing stares of the whole village he reached the building. After asking a nurse he found Naruto´s room.

"Oww they are too cute to wake up" Ino commented to a nurse.

Sasuke coughed to call their attention and soon the two girls looked at him. He could see Naruto and Hinata cuddling asleep on the bed.

"Sasuke" Ino said in a serious tone.

"Temeeee" Whispered the Uzumaki. He didn´t want to wake Hinata.

The Uchiha couldn´t hide his disgust expression after witnessing the romantic scene "What happened to you dobe?"

"We´ll live you alone" Ino dragged the nurse outside and closed the door.

"Oh! I got into a terrible fight with very, ultra, super dangerous enemies" He started to say when the Hyuuga snuggled against his neck tickling him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He noticed that their caring demonstrations irritated them.

"Naruto-kun" Mumbled the sleepy Hinata and turned her face away his neck.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" He smiled and locked his eyes on her.

She smiled back "How are you feeling?" Her hand moved to caress his cheek.

"Better, Kind of hungry" He commented when Sasuke coughed again.

Hinata noticed they had company and looked at the source of the sound "Sasuke" she looked surprised.

"I came to check this dobe but I guess he is fine if he is with you" His tone sounded sharper than usually.

"I´m fine! Nee… Hinata-chan don´t you want to go to your house, take a shower and go to the academy?" Naruto asked her.

"I should stay here with you" She said and grabbed his hand.

"I´m fine! The kids are going to miss you, you could check up on me after"

"But" She pouted.

"No buts. Remember that Sakura told us that at 9am she was going to give me a medication that would make me sleep again? You don´t want to spend your morning with me sleeping"

Hinata pouted, she was worried. She wanted to stay with him.

"Nee teme, do me a favor and walk her home" The blond asked his friend.

"But!" was all Hinata could say.

"Ok" Sasuke nodded.

A few minutes later the two of them walked towards her house. The compound was in the outskirts of the village, about 20 minutes from the hospital. The two of them walked in silence, Hinata a few steps in front of him.

"Hinata" He called her.

She didn´t answer.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No" She said without looking at him.

"Are you embarrassed?" He added.

She sighed, still showing him her back.

"You are mad at yourself" He assumed.

She didn´t talk and kept walking. She looked like she was about to cry but Sasuke couldn´t see her face.

As they got out of Konoha´s down town and entered the suburbs they were alone in the street. They continued walking for a few minutes until Sasuke couldn´t hold it anymore, grabbed her arm and turned her around.

The violent movement and Sasuke´s intense stare was all she needed to fall apart. Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata" He said surprised, had he hurt her? He wondered.

The girl just stared at him, pools of tears watered from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Don´t cry"

She cried against his chest. He started to walk away the street and dragged her to an alley between two houses. "Calm down" he said softly into her ear. His hands rubbed her back. Now that she was in his arms the images of Naruto holding her returned to his mind and he felt jealous.

"Don´t do this" She sobbed.

He had to take this chance to be with her. "Do what?" he nibbled her ear.

"That" she stopped crying.

"Why?" he started to kiss her lobe, her neck.

"I´m going to yell" Her tone was higher but she stopped crying.

"If you do that people are going to see us" His tongue slide alone her clavicle.

"SASUKE!" She said softly but somehow angry.

"Please Hinata" He begged as he kissed her skin. His hand started to caress her belly and slowly moved down.

"No Sasuke" She said when she felt his fingers move inside her underwear.

"Why not? you are enjoying it" his fingers slid leisurely inside her.

"T-t-that´s not true" She blushed.

"Then what does this means?" He took his hand out of her and showed her his fingers, they were stained with her juices.

"It´s n-n-n-ot" She stuttered nervously.

"I know, I want it to" He unzipped his pants and his erection broke free.

"S-S-S-Sasuke" She said surprised.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. She was really flushed. Suddenly she felt his erection against her hand.

"Come on" He poked her palm with his dick.

"We are in the middle of the street!" She exclaimed.

"Shh, someone is coming" He pushed her down. She fell on her butt.

A walker, passed by next to them at the streets but didn´t noticed them. "Please Hinata, you know it hurts if we don´t do it" He said and moved to a position where his erection was right in front of her face.

She stared at his manhood. It looked reddish, big and hard. She had never seen one from so close. There was something about his begging tone, his desperation, the street, his naked flesh in front of her, the way he had touched her before. What if somebody saw them? What if he started screaming in pain like the last time? She was a few blocks away her house, people walked by them. There was only one way to calm Sasuke down.  
She extended her tongue and the tip softly touched the head of his penis. In the end she was the only one who could help him to overcome the seal pain.

"MMMM" he moaned. Hinata was licking him in the middle of the street, he was not going to last for long.

She tried it again, it tasted weird but whenever she touched him. Sasuke moaned in a way she needed to hear him again. Her tongue flicked over the head of his dick and her fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Yeah Hina" the teasing feeling of her tongue plus her hand job was making him reach his limit.

She saw a little drop come from inside of him. She licked it. It tasted salty. She started to feel Sasuke´s dick twitching inside her hand. Was he about to cum? It was faster than the day before.

"HINATA" He yelled and shot his load. As the Hyuuga was caressing his dick head with her tongue his semen splashed right into her face.

"GREAT HINA-CHAN" He moaned.

She stood frozen for a few seconds analyzing the liquid that was on her face, hearing Sasuke´s erotic moans, feeling the soft caresses the boy gave to the nape of her neck like he was thanking her.

Hinata stood up as she cleaned her face with her fingers. "I´ll get going" she said coldly.

Her words broke his trance "Yeah, I walk you" he followed her.

They didn´t talk for the rest of the walk till she entered in the compound and goodbye him politely.

When she arrived to her room she went directly to bed and started crying, what was she doing?. She wondered. She was cheating on Naruto but she was helping Sasuke like his boyfriend asked her. Would he be mad if he finds out? Would Sasuke be in pain forever if she doesn´t help him? Could she help Sasuke without Naruto finding the true? If she loved Naruto she shouldn´t help Sasuke? Or she should do it because she loved him?. So many questions formed in her head and she couldn´t answer any.

She rose from the bed and moved to her private bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her day. She remembered something Kurenai told her on a mission when she was the team leader and she couldn´t come up with a plan, afraid of the consequences.

"Come on Hinata, what would we do? Attack or defend? In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

* * *

A week later Naruto returned to his house. Tough the treatment required at least a month for the patient to recover Sakura was using a technique that allowed the blond to do it in 2 weeks. The plan was taking advantage of the kyuubi chakra. She gave Naruto a sedative that used his whole chakra to regenerate his damaged cells. The bad thing was that it put him to sleep but he didn´t mind knowing that his recuperation time would be reduced to half.

Hinata had brought a special order form Ichiraku´s to the blond that he was now enjoying in bed. The Hyuuga was sat right beside him and telling him all about her day.

When they finished the girl brought him a glass of water and handed him a pill.

Naruto sighed "Sleeping time"

"Just 5 more days" She encouraged him.

He took the pill, the water and dragged Hinata to lie beside him.

"I had to confess that when I said I wanted to sleep with you this wasn´t my plan" He cuddled against her.

She giggled softly and blushed "You´ll have to be completely healed for that" she kissed his nose.

"Did you hear that Kyuubi? Heal me quickly!" he said in a sleepy tone.

A few minutes later the blond was completely asleep. The Hyuuga took the opportunity to get out of the bed to return to her house.

When she opened the door she found Sasuke eating at the table "How is he?" he asked.

"He is getting better, now he is asleep" She answered and moved to the sink to do the dishes.

"You don´t have to do that, I´ll do the dishes later" He said.

"It´s no problem" she commented.

"Do you do that it your house?" He asked

"Mmm… no, we have a few maids so…" She said softly, she sounded ashamed.

Sasuke chuckled "How come you ended up so nice?"

She sighed and turned around "I guess I know too many spoiled and arrogant people in my family and I don´t like them"

He grinned and stood up "Are you leaving?"

"Yes" She nodded as he came closer.

"Stay a little more" He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

She sighed.

"Please" He begged and kissed her neck.

"Don´t kiss me, please" she whispered in his ear.

"OK" his hands caressed her back. "I can´t sleep at nights and when I do is full of nightmares, when I´m awake I can barely stand and walk but when you touch me the pain goes away and I feel normal for a few day´s"

"I´m glad that I´m helping you but you know it´s really complicated. You are my friend and I do it for you but you are Naruto´s best friend and he wants nothing else but to see you well so, I´m doing it for him but I don´t want to cheat on Naruto" she rested her head on top of his and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are helping me, that´s all, he doesn´t have to know. He will be happy just to know I´m ok" he said firmly.

He dragged her to the couch where he sat and pulled her with him.

"Now?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah" He rubbed his erection against her.

"But Naruto" she looked at the door of his room.

His hand moved inside her tank top to touch her breast. "He is unconscious"

"Just, don´t touch me like that…I´m Naruto´s girlfriend" She moved away.

"Ok" he said and unzipped his pants, his erection appeared quickly. He pulled his pants below his knees "Please Hinata"

The Hyuuga gulped. Every time she saw him naked it was as if she entered in a trance. She just stared at him.

"Please, show me your body" his fingers danced over his shaft.

Hinata forgot she was in Naruto´s apartment, she could only feel that hot sensation building inside her. She slowly took of her clothes, ending in her underwear. "No more"

His eyes explored her body slowly. He nodded "Suck me please" he groaned.

She kneeled in front of him and begun to rub his dick looking down in embarrassment.

Sasuke´s lower body shivered with the touch of her cold fingers. She touched him so softly it became annoying for the Uchiha. "Hinata, with your mouth" he begged.

A few seconds passed with the Hyuuga staring at his manhood, like gathering courage. She kissed his cock.

Sasuke moaned when he felt her hot soft lips on him. She kissed him from top to bottom. Until she took out her tongue and licked it carefully. She did that for a few minutes.

Her movements where so slow and soft "We could be all night like this" He commented.

Hinata wondered if she was doing something wrong and stopped.

"Put it inside your mouth Hina" He ordered caressing her head.

She blushed softly and her hand moved slowly to put it inside her mouth.

"Suck it" He said.

Hinata followed his command, engulfing his shaft inside her mouth and moving her tongue against him. She did it slowly for a few seconds until she understood what she had to do. As Sasuke moaned, she started to move her head faster and deeper, encouraged by his pleasure sounds.

The Uchiha took the opportunity to extend his arm and moving his torso a little forward reached her butt, as she was on all fours he caressed her softly until his fingers moved over her wet underwear.

"Sasuke don´t touch me" she said with his dick in her mouth.

"I´m not touching you directly, don´t worry" He said as his fingers slid over her panties touching her pussy.

"No" she said but didn´t stop sucking him. The feelings coming from his touch were too intense to stop.

His finger was right over her covered clit. He could feel how wet she was and how much she liked his touch by the way she was sucking him. "OH god Hinata, this feels amazing"

In the split of a second Sasuke had lifted her. They ended up lying on the couch, she was still sucking him but he had his head between her legs behind her.

He continued to touch her pussy over her panties. Hinata, meanwhile, sucked his dick and jerked him with her hand. The movement was too violent to hold it for too much longer for the Uchiha "HINATA" he screamed as he came hard into her mouth.

The Hyuuga couldn´t believe how much liquid was inside her, he had cum a lot. It´s texture was really weird so she gulped it quickly.

Suddenly she felt something really good. "NO, Sasuke" she cried but it was too late, his tongue was running wildly inside her lower lips. The feeling was delicious, too intense, she couldn´t stop him. She felt like a bomb was building inside her.

The Uchiha had his hands locked on her waist; his head dived between her legs and his tongue ran at full speed inside her. He couldn´t believe how good she tasted, he couldn´t believe how much she was moaning, he was making her feel really good.

Abruptly Hinata´s knees started to tremble and she couldn´t take It anymore "Sasuke" she moaned as she climaxed. She couldn´t believe how amazing it felt. She collapsed on top of him.

After a few seconds the Hyuuga calmed herself down and moved away from him. Sasuke pulled her to hug her between his arms.

"I should go" she said softly.

He kissed her neck "Really?"

"Really" she said and started dressing.

He didn´t like that she ran away but he knew he couldn´t do anything to stop her. "Let me walk you to your house"

"OK" she sighed.

The two of them walked in complete silence around the village.

Ooo

"You are awake" Sasuke greeted Naruto that entered the living room.

"Yeah! I´m feeling really good" The blond said as he joined the Uchiha at the table. "You look good too"

"I woke up in a really good mood" The dark haired boy smirked.

"Great!" Said Naruto while serving himself a cup of tea. He opened the fridge and found it empty "I´ll have to do some groceries"

"Don´t worry about it. Just get well, we´ll go with Hinata later" Sasuke said.

The blond smiled widely "I´m so glad you and Hinata get along so well" Even though he understood her reasons, the thing that Hinata and Sakura, her best friend, didn´t get along was an issue for the blond. He didn´t have any family so the pinkette, Tsunade and Iruka filled that space. Sasuke was like a brother to him also so he couldn't be any happier than his girlfriend and the Uchiha get along.

Sasuke sipped his tea. "How anyone couldn´t get along with Hinata she is the nicest person I´ve ever known"

"Yeah, she is the best" He smiled proudly.

"She is even too good for you" Sasuke said. He didn´t want to say it at loud but it exploded inside him.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head "You are probably right. She is kind, beautiful, a great ninja" Naruto thought about it.

"Smart, gracious, rich, from a well known clan" He added. "You said her father didn´t like you, right?"

Naruto´s smile faded away "I guess he doesn´t…"

"So what is your plan, making her choose between you and her family?" The dark haired boy asked as it was logic.

"NO!" He jumped.

"Then?" Sasuke insisted

"Well… I don´t know… We haven´t talk about that…" Naruto answered nervously.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. The blonde stood up interrupting the conversation and opened the door.

"Sakura-chan!" He greeted her cheerfully.

"I´m here to check up on you" She said in a bossy tone.

"Como on in! We are having breakfast with Sasuke" He pointed at the table.

The Uchiha greeted her and Naruto asked her to join them. They spent a few minutes talking. Quickly Sasuke excused himself to go training.

OOOooo

Later that day when Hinata arrived at Naruto´s apartment she was surprised to find that the Uchiha wasn´t there.

"Hinata-chan" Greeted her the blond sitting on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled widely and jumped to cuddle against him. That couch made her remember things that made her feel really guilty.

"Now, Excelent" He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Are we alone?" She wondered where Sasuke was.

"Yeah, apparently Sasuke´s encounter with Sakura this morning made him feel better and he went out to train" He commented.

"Really?" She was sure he was feeling good but she doubted it was the pink haired´s fault.

"Sakura came to check me and the three of us had breakfast like in the old days" He smiled.

"Great!" she said happily.

"You know what Sakura said?" He asked her.

"What?" she brushed his hair back.

"That I´m fully recovered" He flashed her a bright smile.

She jumped to kiss him fully in the mouth.

He chuckled after her bold impulse. "We arranged to go out tonight, the 4 of us"

"Oh" she said a little disappointed.

He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing, I guess, I just wanted to have you all for myself" She said blushing softly.

"I´ll cancel everything!" He stood up.

Hinata giggled "It´s ok, we still have a few hours for ourselves" she kissed his cheek.

"Are you thinking what I´m thinking?" Naruto asked her.

"Ramen?" She guessed.

"Wow… I´m not thinking about Ramen" he said surprised and sat next to her again.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I´m thinking about…" He blushed.

She blushed imagining what he was thinking.

"Can I see you naked?" his voice faded out.

She gulped "OK" somehow she felt less anxious after her experience with Sasuke.

Suddenly the door of the apartment opened and the Uchiha entered in. "Hello" he said unhappily to the cuddling couple and ran to the bathroom.

"Hi" said, the two of them and moved to Naruto´s room.

When the door was closed the blonde stood frozen staring at her.

"Are you sure is it ok for your… stitches?" She asked as her hands travelled to the zip of her vest.

"We won´t do anything… I just want to look at you" he said softly as his eyes followed her vest to the floor.

"But…" She hesitated in how to ask him "Aren´t you going to…" Her fingers carefully unbuttoned her pants "you know" she blushed.

Slowly her pants slid down her pale and slim legs. "Get hard… yeah"

"Shh" she blushed even more, Sasuke was right outside. Her black tanktop was a few inches lower her abdomen so he could already see her white cotton panties.

The blonde licked his lips "You are so hot Hinata-chan" he said when the girl crossed her arms over her chest and started pulling up the hem of her tshirt. Her flat and feminine stomach was revealed.

She didn´t know how to react to the word hot. She gulped and lifted the tshirt over her head to finally throw it to the floor.

His eyes fixed on her bosom. She had a white cotton bra that pressed her big breast together, they seemed so… trapped. "Fuck, Hinata-chan, I can´t get used to that sexy body of yours, it´s like you are another person when you are naked"

"N-n-nNaruto –kun" she stuttered. That was the whole reason why she wore that stupid jacket in her teenage years. She was ashamed of her body, it called too much attention, it expressed the wrong message. Her hands jumped to cover her chest.

"Ouch" flinched Naruto when his erection pulsed inside his pants.

"Naruto!" She said worried.

"It´s ok, take off your bra please" he said staring at her with his eyes sparkling with lust.

She nodded, her face still blushed. Her hands slowly moved behind her back and in a swift motion her bra fell to the floor and her boobs jumped free.

"So big" He mumbled in trance.

Hinata bit her lower lip ashamed, so big didn´t seem a compliment.

"Can you take off your panties too?" His eyes were locked on her breast and he licked his lips. A huge tent had formed inside his pants.

She gulped.

"It´s ok to be naked around your boyfriend" He said to her encouragingly and quickly took of his tshirt and threw it away.

"Yes, I know" she said timidly, she knew what he said it was true but she felt so exposed with him staring at her as if she was… ramen and he was hungry. Her fingers separated the fabric of her underwear from her skin and in an extremely slow motion the Hyuuga heiress was completely naked in front of him.

He couldn´t help but to jaw drop a little. She was spectacular, sexy, feminine, elegant, beautiful, cute, everything. He had never seen a woman naked but he knew this was not a common sight. "You are incredible"

"Na-na-naruto-kun" she stuttered embarrassed.

He slowly moved closer to her, his hand searched for her chin and tilting her head he kissed her fully in the lips.

The Hyuuga stood on her toes to reach him better and when the blonde wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, she crushed her boobs against his chest.

She felt so tiny and fragile between his arms, her skin was so soft and warm against him.

"I love you Naruto-kun" she said between kisses.

"I love you more" He answered and grinned at her "Thanks for doing this for me"

"I´ll do anything for you Naruto" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His two arms wrapped around her slim waist, crushing their bodies together as if he could melt them into one. "You are too good for me" he kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear.

"That´s not true. I´m just yours and everything I do is for you" She kissed him so passionately that they ended up on the bed. Naruto on top, kissing her hungrily.

"Ouch!" Complained Naruto again.

"Naruto" Hinata stopped and looked at the boy who had his hand on top of his abdomen scar.

"I think… we… should stop" He said as he sat on the bed.

"Yes!" she moved next to him and hugged him.

"Hinata?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered as his arm brought her closer against him.

"You know you are beautiful, right?" He said softly.

"Thanks Naruto" She blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

He sighed "You are not going to leave me when you realize how amazing you are, aren´t you?" his tone was full of doubts.

"Naruto! Don´t say that!" she said in a higher tone than usual. "I love you, I would never leave you"

"Not even if your family doesn´t like me?" he looked at her with watery eyes.

She placed her hands on both of the sides of his face "Naruto, I jumped in the middle of your fight with Pain and I wasn´t planning on winning. My life comes in second place when I´m with you, I´ll do anything for you, anything to be with you, ANYTHING to see you happy"

The blonde hugged her and dive his head on her neck. "I love you Hinata" he sobbed against her skin.

"I love you more" She brushed his hair back.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

* * *

Some minutes later after fooling around with the blonde Hinata returned to her house to get changed for the date, so Naruto decided to take a shower and do the same.

One hour later the two boys were ready for their dates.

"I think I´ve never seen you without that stupid orange uniform" Sasuke commented after looking at the blond wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid tshirt.

"It´s not stupid TEME!" Answered Naruto. His friend was wearing gray jeans with a black v neck cotton tshirt.

"So, now? You´ll get Hinata?" The dark haired boy asked.

"No I can´t, her father is at her house… we´ll met at the restaurant"

Sasuke sighed "Sakura, will be there too?"

Naruto nodded and the two boys decided to go to their meeting place.

OOOooo

Hinata got out of her room and walked faster to the gates of the compound. She had taken a little more time that she had planned in getting prepared for the date and she didn´t want to be late. She hesitated on wearing a dress, she still wasn´t comfortable in it but decided that it was an official date so she´ll have to look good. She was wearing a strapless, pleated dress with violet lilies print.

"HINATA" a harsh voice called her.

The girl stopped immediately and slowly turned around "Father"

Hiashi was walking by with a group of elders from the clan.

"Where are you going with such hurry?" He asked.

"I´m meeting with friends-"

She couldn´t complete her answer when one of the old guys interrupted her.

"Hiashi-san your daughter is the living image of your late wife" The bold men said.

The Hyuuga leader nodded when another one made another remark on her beauty.

"Thanks" said the girl blushing.

"Let her go meet her friends I think we are in time to discuss the future heir of the clan" A grey haired Hyuuga commented and the group resumed walking.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat when she heard another one commenting "I know her Ninja records aren´t remarkable, she is a good kunoichi but her beauty… I think we could use a dazzling leader to achieve several of our goals"

As the group disappeared inside one of the houses, the young girl stood frozen in her place thinking about that last remark. Did she look like her mother? Was she pretty? Was she that pretty? Were they considering her for the leader role? Because of her beauty? How could it be good for a leader? She couldn´t begin to think the answers when she remembered she had to meet with Naruto and the others, she ran out of the compound.

OOOooo

The two boys were standing at the door of the restaurant when the pink haired doctor appeared. She was wearing a green skinny jean with a loosen black top that fell from her shoulder revealing a red tank top.

"Hi guys" She greeted them.

"Hi Sakura-chan! You look pretty!" Naruto smiled at her.

She giggled "Thanks Naruto, you look very handsome yourself" she shifted her eyes towards the Uchiha who nodded and said hi.

"Sorry I´m a little late!" She excused herself.

"No problem, Hinata-chan is not even here!" When he finished the sentence he noticed the whole attraction of the passer bys and people around there to the spot where an agitated girl stopped her run. Long creamy legs interrupted at her tights by a white dress that waved with the wind, slender feminine arms crushed against a voluptuous chest in an attempt to calm down her anxiety, the cutest smile he had ever seen adorned her pale but blushing face. When she looked up, her shiny blue bangs uncovered those beautiful round white eyes. "I´m sorry!" her soft voice directed to them.

Sakura couldn´t help but to grin at the scene of the shy girl calling the attention of the whole male population of the area, specially her blond boyfriend who stared at her like a kid in front of an ice cream cart. When she turned around to look at her ´date´ she found him in a similar position, though when he averted her gaze his stance turned unaffected.

"Hinata-chan" The blond ran to hug her.

"Naruto-kun" She blushed even more at the public care demonstration.

"You look gorgeous" He kissed her cheek and let go off her, knowing she was uncomfortable.

Her hand held his "Thanks Naruto-kun you look really handsome" she smiled.

He flashed her a smile and she greeted the rest of the group, after a few minutes they arrived at their table.

They order dinner and talked for several hours, mostly Naruto and Sakura. Hinata added a few comments every now and then and Sasuke had been quiet for almost the whole night.

When the Pinkette excused herself to go to the bathroom the blonde attacked Sasuke.

"Teme! C´mon! Talk!" He said frustrated.

"I don´t feel like chatting" He commented bored.

"Hinata-chan!" He named her like a child calling for his mother.

"Naruto is right Sasuke, you are being disrespectful" She said softly.

His eyes grew big in discomfort and he snorted.

"Come on! Just have fun" She smiled.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds, captivated by her smile. She couldn´t look any more prettier "Ok".

Naruto chuckled.

When Sakura arrived at the table the blond proposed to go buy some ice cream so they paid and moved outside the restaurant.  
As they walked to the ice cream store Naruto took the opportunity to slow his peace dragging Hinata with him so Sasuke and Sakura could be left alone talking in front of them.

"At least they are talking now" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata giggled "just give them some time"

They arrived at the store and Hinata decided to go to the bathroom while the boys got the ice creams. When she got out she was a little surprised to find Sasuke on the hallway waiting for her.

"You look extremely beautiful" He said at her.

She would have never thought she would hear it 3 times in a day, never the less that 2 of those times she would feel uneasy towards that remark "Thank you".

"Hinata" He moved closer to her, pinning her against the wall.

"No Sasuke" She said at him serious.

"You don´t understand how you make me feel, how amazing you look" His mouth moved dangerously closer to hers.

His eyes pierced her "Stop it Sasuke" Her palms landed on his pecks and tried to push him away.

"It´s so hard to restrain myself" He whispered huskily in her ear "Please, let me kiss you"

"No" She whispered.

He had his whole body crushed against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist like a vice "Just one kiss, I´ll leave you alone. I´ll date Sakura, whatever you want" His lip caressed her neck.

Hinata was scared, what if Naruto or Sakura saw them right now. She couldn´t let that happen. "Sasuke" She complained. He didn´t speak. She just felt his body pressing harder against her and his warm breathing against her neck.

"Ok". She knew she had no other option against the Uchiha.

The boy smirked and slowly moved his face. His lips ghosted hers and teased her. He wanted to enjoy this, he didn´t want to waist this opportunity. The Hyuuga was frozen. When his mouth softly pressed hers, he could feel the suppleness and softness of her skin. He moved dramatically slow, pushing his lips against hers and opening her mouth. His tongue cautiously explored her lower lip and surprisingly he felt her mouth rushing things a little bit. The heiress turned her face in a way he ended up deepening the kiss. He tried to control the urges of ravishing her lips and kissed her languidly, enjoying her taste. Sasuke smirked on the kiss when he noticed her positive response.  
They kissed for a few minutes with more passion; her arms were wrapped around his neck pushing him against her, his hands roamed all over her body. He had to break the kiss to breath and that instant Hinata returned to reality and pushed him away.

He stared at her blushing for a few seconds and walked back to the store. Hinata moved to the bathroom to inspect herself, re arranged her clothes and hair and moved out. She didn´t want to think about what had just happened.

When she got out Naruto was waiting for her with a vanilla cone. "It´s melting"

"Sorry, I thought I´ve seen one of the Hyuuga elders walk by so I hid in the bathroom for a few minutes" She said blushing.

"It´s ok, we are alone… Sasuke and Sakura left" He winked at her.

"Really?" She said taking the vanilla cone.

The couple walked towards the blond´s apartment in silence, holding hands and licking their ice creams.

"Hinata-chan" he said as he opened the door of his apartment "I'm feeling really good" he smiled.

For a second she wondered why was he telling her that but she quickly understood he was meaning he was completely healed. She smiled back at him.

The boy dragged her to his room "I know you are beautiful but that dress, it's like it makes it obvious to everyone" he stared at her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, Ino make me buy it for a special occasion" She blushed softly.

"So that´s the one who I have to thank, then" He grinned and sat on the edge of the bed dragging her with him.

"You should do that" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hate to contradict myself but I guess the dress would look better on the floor, now" His hands carefully moved behind her back in an attempt to strip her down.

She smiled at his comment and stood up. In a quick motion her dress fell to the floor revealing her body only wearing her panties.

Naruto was a little surprised at first, it was a bold move fore the Hyuuga but he didn´t analyzed it to much as his brain decided to pay attention to the naked female in the room."I don´t think I´ll ever get used to this"

"Why I´m always the naked one?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are the hot one" In the split of a second Naruto got rid of his clothes.

"You are hotter" She said it in an awkward tone, as if she wasn´t used to say those kind of adjectives. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was using her whole willpower to not be embarrassed at the whole situation, after what had happened with Sasuke she felt she was in debt with the blond.

"I´m burning but that´s different" He couldn´t believe she hadn´t fainted or stuttered or backed away yet. When the Hyuuga started kissing his neck as the same time she pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed he gulped. "Hinata-chan" he moaned.

"I love you Naruto-kun" Her kissing continued on his collar bone as her hands caressed his chest.

"I-I-I… too" He couldn´t speak, Hyuuga Hinata, his shy but extremely sexy girlfriend was kissing his chest and going down.

"I just want you to know that I´ll do anything for you" her supple lips caressed his abs and her palms landed on his tights.

"Yeah" he baffled.

"And everything I do, I do it for you" her hot breathing caressed his cock.

When he look down he could se Hinata right in front of hi manhood. When the girl pressed a soft kiss on the head he felt there was not enough air in the room for him to breathe "Hina".

She placed another soft kiss on the glans and continued the path down the shaft. Her right hand had left his tight and her nails were tickling his sac.

His eyes rolled back in his skull, he couldn´t believe what was going on and how good it felt."Oh god Hina"

The tip of her tongue slid over his sensitive skin leaving his manhood completely soaked. Suddenly she started licking it from bottom to top as if it was a pop sickle.

He felt he was about to cum at any second "HI NA TA CHAN" he groaned.

Unexpectedly he experienced the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. Hinata´s lips moved to the top of his cock and slowly parted letting his dick entered her mouth. The sensation was exquisite. The velvet texture of her mouth plus the motion of her sucking turned off his brain and he couldn´t think no more, he just felt.

He was reaching his limit, she was sucking him in rhythm when the Hyuuga stopped. His face instantly looked down to her but she was already standing up.

"What?" he asked but his response came when he heard a masculine voice from the other side of the room.

"NARUTO"

Hinata grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK IZUMO" He yelled in complete frustration.

"I´m sorry to interrupt but Tsunade-sama needs you" He said nervously from the other side of the door.

"I QUIT, I DON´T WANT TO BE A NINJA ANYMORE!" He yelled, a red aura glowing around his body.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered into his ear.

"SHE´S WAITING FOR YOU IN THE HOKAGE BUILDING" Izumo finished, they could hear the puff sound of his disappearing.

The Hyuuga wrapped her arms around him "Naruto-kun you have to be a ninja to become the Hokage"

"There are so many better things right now to do than to be a Hokage" He wrapped her arms around her.

"How about we finish this quickly and you go meet Tsunade-sama" her hand sneaked down his body until he felt her fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"I don´t want to go" he felt goose bumps product of her touch.

"If you stay, I´ll leave but If you go meet Tsunade-sama…" She started pumping him "I´ll be waiting for you"

"I´ll do whatever you want" He mumbled as the Hyuuga started to move her hand faster.

She moved her face to kiss him passionately as she jerked him harder. A few seconds later the boy groaned in her mouth and her hand felt sticky. She looked down and watched him shooting his last drops on her chest.

"Hinata" he screamed and dug his hips against her hand.

"I´ll be waiting" She whispered in her ear.

The boy sighed and moved away "Are you sure?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and smiled.

Naruto quickly got dressed and before he left, he stood a couple of seconds staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"My cum on your boob… SO FUCKING HOT! HINATA CHAN"

The girl blushed and covered her chest in reflect.

"I love you" He moved to kiss her quickly "I´ll be here as soon as I can" he moved out of the room.

Hinata moved inside his bed to sleep.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Hinata was having a wonderful dream, so good that she woke up moaning. When she opened her eyes she realized that the delicious felling she was experimenting wasn´t a fantasy, she actually felt it awake. Her core melted under the delicate and moist touch of something on her lower regions. She realized that Naruto was pleasuring her. "Naruto- Kun" She moaned and pulled the blankets away.

When the white cloth was removed she saw the black head of Sasuke Uchiha between her legs. She panicked and stiffened but the boy didn´t stop, he moved his hands so that he locked her hips against the bed.

"Sasuke" She said softly but in a panicked tone. "Not here" she tried to complain louder but he was so good, the feeling was too good.

His slippery tongue danced between her folds enticing every nerve on her womanhood. She stretched her arm in an attempt to push his head away but her fingers could only pull his hairs. Suddenly she couldn´t take it anymore, His tongue moved wildly inside her provoking her climax, her knees tingled and she could only scream as she released "Sasuke! Noooo".

Her whole body trembled as she reached the peak of her orgasm, it lasted a couple of seconds and the feeling faded away. Sasuke trailed a path of kisses over her body to her neck.

She couldn´t talk or move, still lost in the emotions. The black haired boy kissed her neck with passion and his hands roamed all over her body. She felt his warm skin on top of hers and she noticed he was naked. "Sasuke!" She could feel his manhood teasing her entrance.

"Sasuke!" She said in a louder tone. They where in Naruto´s bed "Sasuke, stop!" She knew she was helping him to overcome the seal but this was going too far.

"Hinata, please" He didn´t stop pressing his body on top of her or interrupted his kisses.

Sasuke´s touch felt so good, it was soft but intense. His hands teased her nipples, his mouth caressed his neck and his shaft rubbed against her wetness "Please Sasuke, this is wrong"

His mouth moved to her lips and he started kissing her. His lips turned on fire when in contact of hers, it was passion. She could tell how much he wanted her, and he wanted her badly.

Her hands moved to his neck and she pushed him away with all her might. She finally could look at him in the eyes, they were red and with grey bags under them. He looked some how, lost and panicked. "Sasuke" she yelled.

He stared at her for a few seconds. She looked scared. He moved away, looking down.

Her hands grabbed the blanket again to cover her naked body.

The Uchiha walked away the room with his eyes fixed on the floor.

Hinata calmed her anxious breathing, she wasn´t scared of him. She knew there was no way he could harm her but the look in his eyes was different. Se noticed something cold and wet over her body, her hand moved over her belly to taste the substance. When she took it out from under the covers she noticed it was blood. She wasn´t hurt or in pain, less in that time of the month so she knew it was Sasuke´s blood. She grabbed one of Naruto´s tank tops from the floor and quickly got out of the bedroom.

"Sasuke!" She found him on the couch, dressed and breathing anxiously. "What happened" she moved right next to him and asked worried.

He didn´t answer, just heaved. She noticed a big blood stain on his tshirt so she lifted it. He had a hug stab mark on his abdomen. "I´ll stop the bleeding" she placed her hands on top of his injury and started to apply healing chakra. She wasn´t a medic nin but this was a common procedure. It didn´t look like a big injury but she could tell he had lost a lot of blood, he should have cleaned and covered the area a long time ago. She also noticed it took her a lot of chakra to stop the bleeding; probably the seal was still affecting him. After a few minutes, she could manage to do it.

"I ´ve hurt myself this morning, it opened it up again an hour ago while I was training" he explained.

The Hyuuga pulled him up and dragged him to the bathroom to clean his wound. "You were training now, again?! You trained this morning already!" she scolded him as she went through Naruto´s first aid kit.

"Yes, I needed to prove something" He answered coldly.

She sighed. She took of his Tshirt threw it to the floor and started treating his wound.

"I´m sorry" he said after a few seconds.

She didn´t answer and continued with her treatment.

"I hope I didn´t scare you… I was…just… I´m really sorry Hinata. I understand if you are mad at me" He sounded hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" It was the scared voice of Naruto after noticing the blood stains on the door knob, floor and couch.

Sasuke panicked and looked at Hinata. She didn´t stop healing him.

The blond opened the door of the bathroom and found Sasuke sitting on the toilet wearing only some briefs with Hinata, clad only in one of his tank tops. It looked like a loosen dress on her, crouching next to him and applying bandages to his abdomen.

"Sasuke, What happened?" He asked worried.

Hinata stood up, her legs and hands covered in blood. "He hurt himself training"

"You were training now? It´s 6 am!" He remarked.

Hinata sighed "He woke me up all drenched in blood but he should be fine now" she commented to explain the blood path on his room.

"I´m sorry… I couldn´t handle it, I tried to call her for help but I just fainted on your bed" he added.

"Sasuke! You have to be careful" The blond said concerned.

The Hyuuga took the opportunity to leave the room and left the Uzumaki nagging the Uchiha.

She could hear that he was complaining about how irresponsible Sasuke was, that he should remember he had that seal and some other things related to that. The Hyuuga took the opportunity to move to Naruto´s room and change her clothes.

The blonde entered the room "I can´t believe it. How could he be so irresponsible, His own bunshin stabbed him with his Kunai and he fainted… he could have died!" Naruto was frustrated.

"I´ll have to go Naruto" She said sharply.

He looked at her. She sounded some how, cold. "Really?" he was also shocked about what happened with Sasuke but he was looking forward to spend the rest of the day with her.

She stared at his blue eyes and then at the blood on the bed. If she hadn´t stop Sasuke maybe he would have found them in bed. What had gotten into the Uchiha?, she couldn´t handle the situation right now. She had been too afraid for the last hour, afraid of Naruto showing up when she was with Sasuke, afraid of Sasuke and her taking things to another level, afraid of Sasuke dying. "I think you should look after Sasuke"

She looked so decided "Ok". He answered. Maybe Sasuke had done something to upset her, that was not the natural reaction of the Hyuuga around someone in pain.

She started to move away.

"Hinata" he called her.

She stopped and looked at him. He slowly walked closer to her "I love you, see you later" he pecked her softly.

She grinned softly "I love you too Naruto-kun" she said it as if she had just remembered it, and left.

Naruto watched her go.

OOO

Sasuke opened his eyes, he recognized the ceiling, he was on Naruto´s couch.

"You are up?" Asked Naruto who was sitting on a chair next to him.

"Yeah… I guess I´ve fainted, probably because of the blood lose" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you feeling ok now?" The blond insisted.

Sasuke sighed "I guess…"

"What did you do to Hinata! She run away when I got here, I bet you´ve upset her!" he accused him.

The black haired boy rolled his eyes "I" and then he remembered what he had done, he went too far. "I… I guess I´ve scared her"

"You have to fix this" He pointed at him "You and Hinata should be friends! Like you used to be!" Naruto didn´t know what had happened but he was sure that Sasuke had done something wrong.

Sasuke looked down "I´ll try"

Naruto moved to his room to sleep slamming the door.

OOOooo

Luckily for Hinata as soon as she reached her house she was summoned with her team for a mission. It was a good thing because it gave her a few days to think away from Naruto and Sasuke. She evaluated what she had been doing, she still couldn´t answer if it was the right or the wrong thing to do but she considered that the last episode had gone too far. She was willing to do anything for Sasuke as her friend, especially as Naruto´s friend but nothing enough to jeopardize her relationship with the Uzumaki. Yeah, the Uchiha had the ability to erupt passion inside her and reduce her to pure instinct but it was too risky. As soon as she reached Konoha she was going to finish things with Sasuke, it was decided.

On a sunny morning Hinata and her team arrived to the gates of Konoha. She frowned a little already knowing what was coming. One of the kids from her team, a blue haired boy stepped in front of them defensively. "Who are you?"

Sasuke Uchiha emerged from the shadow of a tree.

"It´s ok Kamina-kun, I know him" Hinata said petting the boy on the head.

The Uchiha stood in front of them with a stoic stance on his face.

"Who is he?" The boy asked his sensei.

The other boy, a smaller black haired, remained silent staring at the floor while the red haired girl punched him in the head "It´s not your business"

Hinata smiled "It´s ok kids this is Uchiha Sasuke we went to the academy together".

At the mention of the name, the red haired girl opened her mouth in surprise and the black haired boy from her team looked at her.

"Who?" Asked the blue haired boy at their teammates.

"You are dismissed kids, I´ll hand the report to the Hokage" She said staring at the Uchiha.

"Are you sure?" The red haired girl asked her concerned.

"What´s going on Yoko! Who is this guy?!" Kamina insisted.

The Hyuuga kneeled to be at their eye level "It´s ok… don´t worry about it, he is my friend" she smiled at the kids.

Sasuke couldn´t help but to grin a little after hearing her addressing him like that.

"But he is…" The red haired girl moved to whisper something in her ear. The black haired boy grabbed Hinata´s tshirt with his fist as a child calling his mother.

"Come on Simon! Tell me!" The blue haired boy poked the little boy´s shoulder.

The Uchiha stared at them in silence. Suddenly Hinata whispered something to the kids and after hugging her, the three of them walked away. He could hear the blue haired boy asking the other two who he was as they moved away.

Hinata watched them go smiling until they were out of her sight. She turned to look at Sasuke and her expression totally changed "I don´t want to talk to you, I´m going. Leave me alone" she walked pass him.

The Uchiha jaw dropped, he had never expected her to be so cold to him. "Hinata wait" he followed her. "I´m sorry"

She continued walking without looking at him.

"I know it´s not a good reason but I was having a really bad day" he explained.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around "Look Sasuke I was just trying to help you but you went too far so I´ve decided that the best thing to do is stop all this" She looked angry, as angry as the nice Hinata could look.

Sasuke couldn´t speak, he felt so bad for provoking this on her.

"I won´t do anything that could risk my relationship with Naruto" She finished and turned around to continue her walk.

The black haired boy wanted to yell in frustration. He lost her, he was too stupid. He had gone too far, he allowed himself to think that maybe she was interested in him, enough to not care about Naruto but it was wrong. The seal started to sting in his back and everything felt worst.

He watched her go, he couldn´t let her go, his heart ached, his seal was in pain, he couldn´t let her go. He´ll do anything "That´s why I´m here… for Naruto" he gulped after saying that.

Hinata instantly stopped. He was here for Naruto? What did he mean with that?. She turned around to face him.

"Hinata, Naruto already has to stand that you hate his best friend" he commented serious, extreaming things seemed the only way to get her back, at list to have her in a fake friendship relationship.

"I don´t hate her" She mumbled. Why was he telling her that, Sakura wasn't her friend but it didn´t mean she hated her.

"It´s not how it looks like, how Naruto feels about it" change things, invent stories, lie, anything to have her back, Sasuke thought. "You can´t be mad at me too, you´ll devastate Naruto. You are making him choose between you or his friends"

"That´s not it!" Hinata screamed but her voice wasn't high enough product of her anxiety.

"I know how clans work, especially wealthy clans. You are used to have whatever you want but think of Naruto" He kept talking.

Hinata couldn´t believe her ears, what was he talking about? She was nothing like that, she was a good person. She was not making Naruto choose between her or his friends.

"I just wanted to tell you that. Forgive me, let´s go back to how it was… for Naruto" he grinned cockily.

The Hyuuga girl stood in the middle of the street with her eyes watering as the Uchiha moved away.

"You know how it feels when you have to choose between your family and your love one, don´t make him go through that. He had had enough already" Sasuke commented as he left.

Of course she knew about that. She hid her relationship with Naruto from her father because she knew Hiashi was not going to like it. Was Sasuke comparing her to her father? Was she doing the same? All she could do was cry, cry profusely.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

Super Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Your comments are so encouraging please keep doing it, also your ideas help me write!

Special thanks to PnKnG who´s helping me with the plot.

A/N: I guess you recognized who are the integrants of Hinata´s team. XP.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Hinata spent the next hour crying behind a tree. When she calmed down she decided to go to her house when she realized she had to hand the report of the mission to Shizune. She took a deep breath, tried to erase every sign of crying from her face and moved to the Hokage building.

15 minutes later she was inside of it. The guards told her that Shizune was with Tsunade so she moved to her office. When she arrived she found the older kunoichi outside.

"Shizune-san" She called her in a soft voice.

"Hinata-chan! You are back" She greeted her smiling.

Hinata took out her report when suddenly the door of the Hokage office opened widely. "HINATA" Naruto slammed the door and called her, his voice sounded desperate.

The Hyuuga stared at him surprise and blushed when she heard Tsunade´s voice yelling that they were in the middle of a meeting.

The blond boy moved closer to her "You are back" he said with watering eyes.

"Hinata… I´m glad it´s you" Tsunade appeared behind him and sighed "This knucklehead had been sulking for the last two days"

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama" she said nervously.

"I missed you" Naruto said softly and pouted.

"Lunch break everybody" The blond kage yelled "You´ve got 30 minutes Naruto" she glared at him. "45 Hinata, if he comes back smiling" she said to the Hyuuga kindly.

Hinata nodded serious as if she had assigned her a mission.

"Do you want to go to Ichiraku´s?" He asked her.

She nodded blushing. Everybody in the room was staring at them.

A few minutes later the two of them walked on the streets of Konoha. "Hinata" he said nervously as he scratched the nape of his neck.

"Hai Naruto-kun" she was still trying to process all the information Sasuke gave her this morning so she was a little off.

"Did Sasuke do something to upset you?" He asked carefully.

She looked at him and stopped walking.

He looked into her eyes "Because if he did I´ll kick him out!" he said serious.

Hinata felt her heart stop. Naruto couldn´t kick Sasuke out of his house, he was his friend but he was also some kind of probation officer to the Uchiha, with the seal and no one to look after him Sasuke would return to prison. Naruto had been trying to bring Sasuke back from ´the dark side´from almost his whole life. Now that he was about to do it, he was willing to let it go just for her? It was obvious, by being angry at Sasuke she was making Naruto pick sides. "No!" she grabbed his hand. "He didn´t do anything"

"But the other day you left unexpectedly from my house and you´d promised me that you were going to spend the day with me" He knew she couldn´t have left like that if something wrong hadn´t happened.

Hinata gulped "I…" she was not going to make him choose between her or his friends "I was scared… that was all, I´m sorry I made you worry. I just got scared when he called me bleeding on your bed. After that I had to go to the mission but I never wanted to make you worry about me" Her other hand caressed his jaw.

He sighed "I´m glad" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer "I found the sheets drenched in blood, It must have been really scary… I understand" he kissed the top of her head.

"I thought he was going to die, I might have been under some kind of shock" She rested her head on his chest and hugged him back "I´m sorry" she started crying "For making you worry for these last days"

"Don´t cry Hinata-chan!" He kissed her forehead "It was not all for you, I was also worried about Sasuke. Since then we have been kind of mad at each other"

She tilted her head to look at him in the eyes. "You shouldn´t be mad at your best friend"

He gave her a warm smile "I know but he is so hard headed… He shouldn´t do stupid things that could harm him or scare you"

"He is having a hard time" She said it out loud, even though she didn´t believe it. She didn´t want to defend Sasuke but she had no other option.

Naruto sighed deeply "I guess you are right… we should eat all together tonight in peace as friends, like before!" He kissed her.

Hinata kissed him back. She didn´t want to be near Sasuke but if Naruto asked her, she was going to be there.

"Miso Ramen!" Naruto yelled happily and the couple resumed their walk to Ichiraku´s.

OOOooo

Hinate walked slowly back to her house. She was lost in her thoughts not paying attention at the background of her path, she knew the way by heart.

"HINATA-CHAN!" A female voice interrupted her thoughts at the same time she pulled her arm.

The Hyuuga turned around to face the person with a faintly annoyed expression for being disrupt. "Tenten-san" she said as she noticed her friend.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino joined them.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked after observing her expression.

Hinata quickly smiled politely "Yes, sorry… I guess you surprised me".

The brunette smiled "We are going to have lunch, want to join us?"

"I already ate with Naruto" she denied.

"Just have a drink with us! It´s been so long since we spent some time together" Ino insisted.

"I really should go back to the compound" She looked down.

Tenten sighed "Ok but tonight we are meeting at Hana´s and it´s ladies night, promise us you´ll be there"

Hinata didn´t want to refuse every invitation that they offered but she had promised Naruto she´ll have dinner with him and Sasuke at night. "I…"

"Don´t you dare to say no!" Ino threatened her.

"I really can´t go tonight but I guess I could join you at lunch now" She said smiling warmly.

The brunette grabbed her hand "At least that´s something" and the 3 walked to a restaurant.

The girls sat at a table and order their lunch, Hinata had a glass of orange juice.

"I can´t believe you are missing another Ladies Night Hinata" Tenten complained.

"Just don´t tell me it is because you have a date with Naruto" Ino sighed.

The Hyuuga girl blushed "I just… promised Naruto that I´ll have dinner with him and Sasuke"

"WHAT! I can take you change us for your boyfriend but him and Sasuke!" Ino protested.

"There is a code Hina-chan, you can change friends for a date but not for that!" Tenten explained.

Hinata blushed "I know but…"

"Shut up Tenten, maybe she is dating them both!" Ino jocked.

The Hyuuga turned red as a tomato.

"You know you are not the first one who might have dreamed about that" Tenten added and the 2 girls laughed.

Hinata couldn´t speak.

"We are joking Hinata! We know you´ll change us anytime for him, even to take a glimpse of Naruto in a mob" Ino stopped giggling.

"Just promise you´ll be there next Wednesday" Tenten said.

"I promise" Hinata nodded still blushing.

"Since you are not coming tonight I see myself in the position to update you with the most recent gossip of Konohagakure" Ino said serious as if she was reading a mission report.

Tenten snorted.

"It´s ok Ino-san, I don´t think…" She started saying but the blond interrupted her again.

"Oh no, This one is juicy!" Ino smiled wickedly.

"Oh really? Do I know it?!" Tenten asked excited.

"I don´t think so. I was saving it for tonight but I don't think Hinata would like to miss it because It involves one of her dearest and newest friends" The Yamanaka brushed her hands.

"Newest?" Hinata, who didn´t want to get involved with gossip, fell into her trap.

"Oh yeah. A few days ago I was doing the night shift in the hospital when our dear friend Forehead appeared" She started explained. "Though she really is a workaholic she is more likely to never leave the hospital than to come in at late hours when there isn't any emergency"

"You are talking about Sakura" Tenten guessed.

"Exactly" The blond pointed at the brunette "Apart from that, she was in such a lousy mood I couldn't resist the urge to ask her what was going on"

"I don't want to know about people´s private life" Hinata commented.

"No fun, don't interrupt" The weapon mistress nagged her.

"So I insisted and insisted and insisted until she told me, she had to tell me because she was so damn frustrated that she was about to explode!" Ino giggled.

"What happened?!" Tenten screamed.

"Apparently certain members of team 7, neither Naruto nor Kakashi, went on a date and ended up heavily making out in the apartment of the female teammate" She continued with the story smiling widely.

"No way! Sakura and Sasuke are a thing!" Tenten looked at Hinata surprised.

The Hyuuga sighed softly, she knew all that.

"Don't jump into conclusions my dear friend because if that were true why would an extremely impatient Dr. Haruno had appeared at 4 am in the hospital?" The blond asked to the group.

"Because she wanted to work" Hinata didn't want to be a part of the gossiping but telling the end of the story seemed the best thing to finish it quickly.

Tenten rolled her eyes "Sexual Frustration"

"We have a winner!" Ino cheered

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Tenten yelled and slammed the table.

Hinata was really intrigued too, though she didn´t show it.

The blond girl laughed and suddenly stopped "Apparently the formerly most wanted criminal of the ninja world has some E.D. issues"

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Let´s say that if he is planning on re forming the Uchiha army he needs to wake up his soldier"

The weapon mistress exploded in laughs while Hinata eyes grew bigger.

"Yeah, they were about to do it but he couldn´t get it up so he left, leaving Sakura all frustrated in her house" she giggled "Sidenote: worst week in the hospital of my life"

"No way!" Tenten tried to stop laughing.

Hinata had her mouth wide open. She started connecting the dots: that was the night of their double date, the next morning was the day when he woke her up and went too far. Now she understood why he was so angry at himself.

"I can´t believe she told you" The brunette said.

"Well, I guess she was really angry at him and the idea of spreading the gossip of Sasuke´s impotence didn´t sounded too bad" She smiled.

The Hyuuga kept on thinking. This didn´t change things, she was still angry at him but at least she could understand a few more things.

After the revelation the girls continued chatting for an hour and later the 3 of them divided to continue their separated routines. Hinata moved to her house.

OOOooo

Sasuke arrived at Naruto´s apartment. He was furious, at himself and under terrible pain from the seal. He sat on the couch. What had he done? He had said all those horrible things to Hinata just to make her guilty and force her to be friends with him again. He couldn´t get the image of her crying in the middle of the street off his mind. What was wrong with him?. He rubbed his back in the part where the seal was, it was so hot it felt like it was on fire. He didn´t know how to undo what he had said but at that moment when she told him she didn´t want to see him again he felt desperate, he had to do something. He knew nothing else would work.

There was a knock on the door of Naruto´s apartment. So he went to get it.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find Sakura on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He said in an annoyed voice tone.

If Naruto would have talked to her like that Sakura would be punching him to the wall but this was Sasuke "I… You left so angry the other day… I was worried about you"

"I´m fine, live me alone" He tried to close the door in her face but she stopped him.

"You don´t look fine, You look in pain. Let me help you" She suggested.

"You can´t"

"Let me try it" She insisted.

She was a doctor in the end, maybe she could do something, he thought and opened the door and the girl entered in.

"Just let me check you" She said and the two of them sat on the couch. She started applying chakra to different parts of his body "I read something about these types of seals. You shouldn´t be angry, the pain would get worst if you do"

He sighed "I can´t change the way I feel"

"At least try to calm down, take a deep breath, think of something nice, something that makes you happy" She continued her treatment and he could feel the seal a little less painful.

He snorted "That´s stupid"

"Just try it" She wasn´t so nice this time.

He closed his eyes and tried to do what she said. At first he couldn´t find anything happy or nice. "Pointless" he complained again when an image of Hinata popped into his mind. It was her face from the day of the double date, she looked so beautiful. He remembered their kiss, it had felt so intense. Hinata´s lips were so soft and sweet. Suddenly he noticed how his suffering decreased.

Sakura continued applying chakra to his nervous system, she noticed how his blood pressure descended announcing he was controlling the seal.

He remembered the time when he saw her naked. She had such a body, extremely sexy and that naïve expression on her face was too much to handle.

"That is a happy place" Sakura commented noticing his erection.

"Shh" he silenced her. He didn´t want to remember he wasn´t with Hinata, he wanted her hands to be Sakura´s. He wanted to have her sat next to him instead of the pink haired doctor. He started to remember Hinata´s touch, how much he missed her delicate fingers.

He violently grabbed one of Sakura´s hands and put it on top of his erection.

"O-K" Said the doctor.

"SHH!" He said again and concentrated in his thoughts. He felt her hands rubbing over the fabric of his pants for a few seconds. "Jerk me off" he ordered. He remembered when he asked that to Hinata.

Her slim fingers wrapped around his shaft like now, they were cold. She pumped softly for a few seconds. He opened his legs wider and relaxed his back against the couch "Mmm yeah"

The medic nin continued touching him and looking at his closed eyes. He was really hard and his expression show how much he was enjoying this.

"Harder" He ordered and his mind recalled the sweet naïve expression the Hyuuga had when she touched him. It was innocent but completely flushed, he knew he turned her on and she didn´t know how to express it. "I´m cumming"

Sakura jerked him faster for a few seconds until the Uchiha started to cum.

"OH YEAH HI-" before he could finished the phrase he opened his eyes. When he saw Sakura coming forward to kiss him he felt his seal start burning again. He had been lost completely in his thoughts.

He interrupted the kiss quickly. "I guess it hurts a little less"

The girl wasn´t to happy about how he cut the mood of the moment. She felt embarrassed "Yeah" she didn´t know what to say, didn´t he want to take this to the next level?.

"I´ll go take a shower now. Thanks Sakura" He said coldly.

"I.., I´ll go back to the hospital" She said in confusion.

"Ok, bye" he moved to the bathroom leaving the girl alone in the room.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

Special thanks to PnKnG who´s helping me with the plot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Hinata and Naruto arrived at his apartment. She had picked him up from the Hokage building. The reason, she didn´t want to be alone with the Uchiha.  
Sasuke was reading a book on the couch, he greeted them politely and continued with his reading. Acting as if nothing ever happened but a little bit colder than the last times the 3 of them had been together.  
The mood of the house was a bit tense with Hinata and Sasuke not talking so the blonde decided to start cooking at the same time he asked them about their days, eventually the 3 of them started chatting.  
Though it didn´t show, Sasuke was really glad that the Hyuuga was able to share dinner with him. She didn´t acted angry at him so he assumed his plan had worked.  
When the blond left the group to go to the bathroom Sasuke had the opportunity to say "Thank you" to Hinata. He moved behind her and softly whispered to her ear. She just nodded and moved away from him blushing.

The dinner continued with the group talking relaxed and enjoying Naruto´s meal. Until Sasuke had an idea.

"Naruto, Sakura was here at noon and told me I could train but under supervision. You know... after what happened" He commented remembering what happened the last time he trained alone.

"Yes I guess that would be better" He said.

"So... I was thinking that maybe we could train a few hours every day, so I could... I don´t know, at least start doing D rank missions" He finished

"Yeah! Great!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata was a little surprised. She would have never thought she´ll hear Sasuke asking for D missions, those were the kind of missions she did with her academy students.

"But I guess I´m kind of bussy to go train with you everyday" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh" Sasuke said disappointed.

"OH! Wait... Maybe you can train with Hinata and her team!" He said it as if it was the most brilliant idea.

Hinata choked.

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT" The Uchiha grinned.

"What do you think Hina-chan?. You´ll train with your team like regular and keep an eye on Sasuke!" He looked at her with his big blue eyes full of hope.

"That´s a great idea Naruto-kun" She said softly. She didn´t want to be with him but she remembered Sasuke´s words, she was not going to make Naruto choose between her or his best friend.

"Maybe If I earn some money I could rent my own place and leave you two alone" Sasuke smirked.

"That would be great!" Hinata said happily.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her, curious about her happy remarke.

"I mean...that you could start going to missions!" She gulped.

Naruto laughed.  
They continued chatting for a few more hours, then Naruto walked Hinata to the Hyuuga compound.

OOOooo

The next day Hinata was a little surprised to sense Sasuke´s chakra around her training grounds, she didn´t think he was going train with her so soon.

She trained her team as regular, he didn´t interrupt her. She could sense him close and every now and then she used her Byaakugan to check if he was ok. When she goodbyed her students, she moved into the woods to search for the Uchiha and announce him that she was leaving and that he should return to Naruto´s house.

"Sasuke" She called him and in the split of a second he was right behind her.

"Hinata" He whispered in her ear.

She turned around and found him really close "I´m leaving... you should go too" She said nervously.

He looked her into those big white eyes and couldn´t help but to grin. She was there with him, in spite of everything. "Thank you Hinata" he moved his hands to hold hers. "I´m sorry about last time" His pitch black eyes looked sad when he mentioned the last sentence.

She didn´t say a word and sneaked her hands away from his while she looked away.

"Thanks to you I was able to train almost like a normal ninja today... I just" he brushed his hair back nervously "You don´t have an idea of the good you do to me"

She sighed softly. She didn´t want to do anything to him and yet she was again right beside him. She didn´t want to hurt him but she didn´t want to be his antidote either.

"What happened there?" his finger caressed softly her shoulder.

"Nothing... just a kunai scratch" she answered him.

"It looks kind of infected"

"I´ll take care of it when I get home" she turned around and started walking.

Sasuke joined her "Naruto´s house is closer let me do it" he said nicely.

"Don´t worry about it"

"Please, it´s the least I can do" His hand held hers again.

The Hyuuga stared at his hand and sighed "OK"

Sasuke grinned and let go her hand "Thanks"

Ten minutes later they were in Naruto´s apartment. Hinata sat on the couch while Sasuke cleaned her wound. They stood in silence for the whole process, when the Uchiha finished applying the bandages he got the courage to talk to her again.

"Sakura told me that good feelings would help me to numb the seal, I didn't believe her at first but then I remember all the times that we were together and I knew it was true." He stared into her eyes.

The Hyuuga blushed.

"Since then whenever it starts aching I think about you and the pain goes away" His hand moved to caress her jaw.

"I´m glad I can help you but..." she started to say.

"I know" he interrupted her "I know that it´s too much to ask. I just wanted to tell you so you would know. I don´t want nothing more from you, I can resist the pain just by being your friend. I know I could never go back to be a ninja but at least I´m alive" He smiled softly and it was really weird, Sasuke never smiled, less in that naive and kind way.

She didn´t know what to say. She knew already that she made him feel better but knowing that he had found it out made her feel bad. She felt selfish, she had the power to make him feel good and she wasn´t willing to use it. "If you keep training you´ll get better"

He looked down "I can´t do any genjutsu in my condition, the pain is excruciating to maintain a battle only using taijutsu. I can´t be a ninja like that" His voice tone was so sad.

"But you did a bunshin a week ago and I saw you performing Katon no Jutsu" She said.

He looked at her in the eyes again "That was different"

The hurt expression on his face moved her and she understood: those times were different, those were moments when they had been more intimate. Her hand moved to cup his face "What would you do if you can´t be a ninja"

"I don´t know" He looked down "But whatever happens to me, I don´t want you to think that It was your fault"

Why was he telling her that? What was he planning on doing? "Sasuke!" she said in a worried tone.

When he looked again at her, he was crying "I don´t want to upset you anymore"

"Sasuke" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I´m scared Hinata, I don´t want to lose you too" he cried in her arms.

"It´s ok Sasuke. I´m here for you" she tried to comfort him. He always was so proud and strong she couldn´t believe how vulnerable he was being right now.

The Uchiha moved his face to look at her into the eyes and when she smiled warmly at him, he couldn´t control it. His face moved closer to her and he kissed her, softly but with so much need.

Hinata was completely touched by his condition so at first didn´t move but then she accepted the kiss. His hands wrapped around her and pushed her closer to him. She hugged him back and they kissed for several minutes.

"Sasuke" She broke the kiss.  
He stared at her a little bit scared of what she would think of his actions. He didn´t want to make her feel bad again.

"I´ll see you at the training grounds tomorrow" She brushed his cheek and smiled at him.

He couldn´t talk just stare at her and nod. He was so happy she had kissed him back and was willing to train with him the next day.

The Hyuuga stood up and left, leaving him all dazzled staring at her.

OOOooo

"Good bye kids!" Hinata said to her team and the trio left the area. She walked into the woods to check on Sasuke, she had detected much more chakra than the day before and she was sure she had heard him perform a Katon no Jutsu.

"Sasuke" She called him and quickly he was right in front of her smiling charmley.

"Hey"

"How was training today?" She asked.

He moved closer "So much better"

"I´m glad" She smiled at him.

"Hinata".

"Yes?" She blushed when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could perform certain Jutsus" He looked intently into her eyes.

"Great" She looked down. Suddenly she felt a soft kiss on her ear.

"Thank you" he nibbled her lobe.

"You welcome" she said softly.

He moved his mouth to kiss her neck and the Hyuuga had no other option than to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling. He sat against a tree and dragged her with him. His tongue tickled her skin and his hand moved inside her tank top and vest.

"Sasuke" She complained but soon his lips landed on top of hers and he kissed her so passionately that she unconsciously ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Sasuke" She moaned his name again when she felt his fingers sneak inside her bra and pushed it up so he could play with her boobs.

"Hinata" He kissed her again and continued the sensual caresses to her body, her nipples turned hard quickly and he knew he was doing the right thing.

Hinata´s hands caressed his chest but he wanted so much more. "We shouldn´t do this"

"Shhh" He kissed her one last time before lifting her tank top and moving his tongue to lick her nipples softly "You are just helping me"

She felt his tongue turn her skin on fire, she could no longer think. His fingers slid down her belly and he started to suck a little harder.  
Hinata´s moans were music to Sasukes ears, encouraging him to go further. His hand moved inside her panties and he teased her sex. "You are really wet Hinata"

"No, that´s not true" She moaned.

He left her boob with a loud pop sound "Oh yes it is" his fingers tickled her clit and she lost it. He looked at her face all flushed, with her eyes closed and biting her lower lip "You are so cute"

"Sasuke... I´m!" She gasped.

His hand moved faster inside her underwear and she couldn´t believe how he was making her feel, so good, he couldn´t stop, if he did it she felt she was going to die.

He softly licked her nipples as his hand run wildly inside her, he knew she couldn´t take it for much longer.

"SASUKE" She cried, her whole body was shaking.

"Yes baby tell it to me, does it feel? good?" He nibbled her ear.

"R-re-really good" Hinata´s hands were clinging from Sasuke´s belt.

His two fingers rubbed her sensitive skin in circular motion for a few seconds more and suddenly the Hyuuga screamed his name. He kissed her passionately as he removed his hand from inside her underwear.

They kissed for several minutes "Thank you" Sasuke said.

Hinata tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm and just nodded.

He kissed her cheek softly and wrapped her arms around her. She relaxed against his body.

She couldn´t help but to stare at the big tent that had formed on his pants "Does it hurts?"

At first Sasuke didn´t know what she was talking about but quickly he understood "A little bit" He remembered he had told her that it was painful.

Her slim hand moved slowly over his pants and started to caress him softly. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Her hand slipped inside his pants and her fingers wrapped around his erection.

"Hina-chan" He moaned

Hinata pulled his dick out of his pants and stared at her hand stroking it up and down. It felt so hot, she also notice the way Sasuke was breathing.

"It feels so good" He kissed her forehead again.

She started to move faster putting a little more pression in her strokes and the Uchiha moaned in response. A tiny drop appeared on the head and she used her thumb to spread it all over his glans. Sasuke started to move his hips to intensify the rhythm of her touching.

"I´m about to Hina" he moaned.

She moved her hand faster and harder until the Uchiha buried his hips against her hand. He stood still for a second and as his whole body trembled he came. He shot his load, some of it landed on his chest and some other on Hinata´s hand and arm.

"Ohh yeah" He cried while he climaxed.

Hinata remained frozen staring at his dick shooting the white liquid. She found it fascinating and couldn´t explain why.

His hand quickly moved to her neck and he pulled her closer to engage another passionate kissing session.

After a few minutes of kissing under the three the duo stood up and left the training grounds

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

Special thanks to PnKnG who´s helping me with the plot.


End file.
